Diaries of Limbo
by Aiyaki
Summary: It was time to get her little brother back. That was the night Nyakao Uzumaki-NamiKaze died. It was also the night Nyakao realized what world she was in. Her next words to fallow where Oh Shit, Mother fucker, and of the Oh my fucking god variety. It was a good thing her parents didn't understand English. OC SI! Limbo Revised!
1. Chapter 1

_Limbo's Revision! Happy Father's Day! I hope you like it. As soon As I get caught up on Limbo with it's Revision I'll be taking limbo down or completeting it. We'll see Thank you fan's and fallowers for your Support it Really means a lot to me I hope you guys are doing well too!_

 _Your Friend_

 _Aiyaki_

* * *

Chapter One

Nyakao was a quiet child. So, quiet in fact that it sometimes worried her parents. On the day of her birth Nyakao remembered a disturbing amount of pain and then a bright light that released her. She didn't cry out though. Why should she since the pain was gone and it was suddenly warm again. She could even hear her mother's heartbeat quite close to her.

So, she didn't cry. Nyakao was not a normal child it seemed.

It took week's, maybe even months, before Nyakao could see the shapes around her. She lived in a bright home. Walls bright yellow, with little swirls of orange that dotted her nursery's walls. Peering over the edges of her crib she could see nothing out of ordinary for a child her age. She had a changing table, a few toy frogs and puppies in the corner and her mother's rocking chair.

Just that very day her mother had come in looking tired, and rocked her into her afternoon nap time. Later when it was after another bottle of the sweet milk would it be her father's turn to rock her in that chair.

Life for Nyakao was utterly the same. She found herself often board of the toys her parents would give her, or would get fed up easily when she couldn't even crawl across the room. The first part of Nyakao's life felt like a blessing and a curse. She being very lazy, loved the attention her parents gave her, even when they waited on her hand and foot. But she also hated not being able to get up and do things her herself. She felt if she knew how to do it then why couldn't she just do it? Ya Know?

Her mother said that word a lot. Ya know. It was funny and always brought a smile to Nyakao's face. Her mother delighted in her smiles.

Nyakao's father was different. He was always worried. Since Nyakao didn't cry much her parents always watched her constantly, since she didn't cry to be changed, didn't cry when she was hungry, or even when she was tired. So, her father worried.

He would come in late at night, long after mother had left for bed and just sit by her crib. He'd place his hands on her chest to make sure she was breathing. Stroke her hair. And just watched.

Sometimes at these times Nyakao would sleep comforted in his presence. Sometimes she would watch him back. Trying to catch his fingers as they played with her hair.

Sometimes Father would talk about anything. Nyakao didn't understand him much. Father talked in a gibberish language that just felt wrong to her but with what little she was able to pick up. She could tell he was worried.

Father was always worried.

After a session with her Father Nyakao would let him hold her. And they both rocked back to sleep as the early morning hours dwindled.

Nyakao's Mother would find them like that often. Her father slacked jawed drool hitting his shoulder with Nyakao herself fast asleep on his chest leaving her own drool trail. Her mother always took a picture of the scene to go up on Nyakao's nurseries wall.

Life like Nyakao was quiet.

It took her months to learn to crawl. Another month afterword she could walk finally. And soon after she started to understand more of what her parents where saying.

It was on another late-night cuddle session with her father that Nyakao said her first word. Her Father, the tall blonde man that he was, rocked her back and forth in her chair.

"-And you'll never guess what your Godfather did today little one. He was so sure he could make a new version of my rasengan-that's a Justu dear, Jutsu. You'll learn about them when your older, anyway he ended up putting so much effort into it the balloon he was practicing blew up in and face leaving it pink! Ha-ha." Her father chuckled quietly. "I took a picture right at that moment and hid it so he wouldn't see. It's on your wall here. See," He pointed to a dimly lit up picture of a pink faced white haired man. "Right there. That's your godfather, well one of them. You'll get to meet him soon. I've just have to figure out a few more seals then I'll be able to let you meet him." He prattled rubbing her back.

At this point Nyakao was droopy eyed and debating sleep. Her father could drone on and on sometimes. She must have fallen asleep because her father's next words to her came from behind her eyelids.

"I'm going to be Hokage. Did you know that Ny-chan. I'm not sure I'm ready for that responsibility. And I've got you and your mother to worry about. And people in Iwa already hate me enough." He said thickly hitching her up on his shoulder more. Nyakao opened her eyes, finding him staring at her sadly.

"I don't think I could bare it if they came after you or Kishuna. I won't become Hokage if it put you guys in danger. My little Ny-chan. What should Daddy do?" He asked her moving to stare at her picture collection on her wall. It was at this moment that Nyakao wanted to comfort her father even just a little.

She shifted up onto her knees using her father's shoulder for leverage. Her father had turned his head to stare at her since she didn't often move from her positions.

Raising her hand, she smacked it on his forehead as hard as she could. Which wasn't much only a tap. Pursing her lips, she said her first words. "Stu-mmm. Stu—pa. Stup-ah. Stupi-ahd. Stupid. Stupid! Pah. Pa. Papa. Stupid!" She cried in her little baby voice.

Her father stared at her in shock. His blue eyes widening as his daughter repeated her words. Nyakao said her first words! "Ny-chan. Did you just, - "He trailed off not believing his ears. "Papa. Stu-pid!" She interrupted him again looking as disgruntled as a cute little baby could.

Happiness surged in his chest. "Kishuna! Kishuna! Come quick! Nya- "He didn't even get to finish his sentence as his wife rushed into the room like a banshee on fire. "Where is he! I'll kill them if they touch my little Nyakao's head!" Kushina cried evilly her hair rising as if on fire with a kunai in her hand.

Nyakao's father cradled her protectively. "No-Kushina dear, it's not another ninja. Nyakao said her first words!" He said rising his right hand to calm his wife.

Nyakao's mother breathed in deeply as her hair calmed down. She put the kunai away and came over to her family. "Ny-Chan said her first words?!" She yelled taking said baby from her father. "Oh, my smart little Nyakao! Speak for Mommy. Tell mama what you said." She purred lifting her daughter up in the air above her.

"Pauummm." Nyakao said looking between her father and her mother questionably. Her father came over and took her from her mother. "Come one dear, tell Mommy and Daddy what you said earlier." He urged smiling at the girl.

Nyakao looked at her parents before pursing her lips again. She didn't know what the big deal was but if it could bring smiles on her parents faces like that then what the hell.

"Papa. Stupid!" She said smiling at her parents in an angelic way.

It was a few seconds before Her mother moved. "Pfff." She snorted her blue eyes giggling at her husband.

And suddenly Minato realized what his daughter had said.

"Papa. Stupid!" Nyakao repeated. Kushina lost it at her husbands crushed look.

"Nyakao!" Cried her father disgruntled.

Nyakao found the whole experience quite funny.

* * *

Nyakao was as humorous child. Yes, she was lazy but to indulge her parents she was a motivated little hellion.

Nyakao new her parents where important people. The fact that Nyakao's mother always seemed to be in two places at once hinted at her. Adding that they lived in some sort of mini-mansion also hinted at her. And the fact that her father was what you call a Hokage also hinted at her.

So, it wasn't hard for Nyakao to conclude that she was a princess. Or at least an equivalent of one.

Her mother as soon as she learned to walk, had her in etiquette lessons from the very start. She knew how to properly spin tea, to properly place flowers, sit senza style, and speak in a Kinki dialect. She widened her vocabulary quickly with the melodic language and sharp tones. She learned to read katakana and kanji quickly too. By the time, she was one she knew over 4,000 joyo kanji compared to the standard of 2,000 most primary and secondary civilian children learned in over ten years.

Nyakao just soaked up knowledge like a sponge so quickly that it almost scared her parents. She was different and smart. And so, young.

One day shortly after her first birthday Nyakao overheard her parents talking.

"How was the meeting Anata?" Kushina asked from the kitchen. Nyakao was in her nursery but she could clearly hear her mother throughout the house. She didn't know how though. She just could.

She heard her father sigh a sure sign he was unhappy. "It's the same! Two Iwa nin got into our borders again today and the council won't agree with taking a course of action." Minato replied with a plop sound behind him. He must have sat down on the couch.

"I almost wish Sarutobi hadn't retired! Ahhhg." Her father cried obliviously angry. "I'm at the point of just slaughtering the lot of them. Danzo would surely not be a loss." Her father's muffled voice fallowed. He must had covered it with his arm like he always did when he wanted to hide his face.

A clinking sound of the dishes fallowed before she heard another plop on the couch as well. "A Hokage doesn't kill his council just because he doesn't agree with them Anata." Her mother lectured. This conversation was obviously serious. Nyakao hadn't heard her parents speak of killing anything in a long time. She didn't know if they meant it or not.

"Though I'm all for it if we have to leave. I've had to deal with too many attempts at our other house for little Ny-chan." Kushina continued clearly just as angry.

Her father sighed aggravation seeping through his voice. "I don't know. This is our home. If I could just get the seal to work, we wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding our family."

"Then get it to work Anata. I'm not going to go easy on the next person that tries to hurt our daughter. I'll kill them. I promise you that." Her mother replied seriousness in her words.

"I won't let Iwa start another war over this Kushina. I'll work on it tonight. It's time we be done with this foolery and protect our family. I'm Hokage let them try to stop me." Her father's voice range full of determination.

Nyakao found out that day what it meant to be her parents' daughter. Nyakao knew she meant to world to them. And them her but she didn't know why so many people would want to hurt her family.

That night her father placed a seal on her back. That was the night Nyakao Uzumaki-NamiKaze died to the knowledge of the five great nations due to a heart condition.

It was also the night Nyakao realized what world she was in. Her next words to fallow where Oh Shit, Mother fucker, and of the Oh my fucking god variety.

It was a good thing her parents didn't understand English.

* * *

After Nyakao realized she was in the Naruto world. And Oh, my god my parents where The Kushina and Minato! Nyakao started to soak up all the books she could get her hands on without her mother noticing.

She couldn't believe she was in the Naruto world. It was almost unreal. Being in the Naruto universe, the horrible universe where ninja where real, children were mass produced as killing machines, and wars were created over the stupidest of shit. To say the Nyakao was panicked would have been an understatement. But she was Kushina and Minato's daughter. She didn't know if she replaced Naruto, she hoped not, but she did know that he never got to spend time with them like she did. She wasn't going to lose them. Not like the manga. Or anime even if her brother showed up in the future. She wasn't going to let the Kyuubi or that Uchiha guy hurt her parents. She pushed herself to learn more. Her mother caught her once reading a Fuinjutsu scroll from their clan library and laughed. From then on it wasn't ways to be the perfect little heiress but ways to a ninja.

She also pushed herself in her mother's exercises that she unknowingly thought where just games before the life changing realization.

"Nyakao! Mama's going to find you!" Multiple voices of her mothers rang out. Fifty meters to the left, twenty meters to the right and the last one…

"Behind you~." A voice breathed. Nyakao squealed when she was suddenly lifted from the tree root she was hiding behind.

Her family lived on a large plot of clan land. It had a large forest where her and Kushina would play hide and seek every other day to give Nyakao some exercise. And teach Kushina's daughter the beginnings of stealth and evasion.

"Mama!" Nyakao winded as her mother hugged her to her chest while she tried to escapes her mother's clutches. "Nyakao~." Her mother purred back rubbing her cheek against hers.

"Moi! I didn't even get the change to use a trap this time." Nyakao pouted puffing her cheeks out cutely. She was dejected that she lost and wanted to try out her new toy wire her father had gotten her last month.

Her mother laughed at her like she always did and then proceeded to explain all the places where she went wrong. Like her breathing and the fact that couldn't hide her chakra just yet.

They did four more rounds of hide and seek before Nyakao was exhausted and face planted herself on the kitchen table.

Her father had looked up from making dinner and chuckled. "How was training today Nyakao?" He grinned smugly. The Jerk. Nyakao didn't even have the energy to lift her head up to glare at her father. Smug bastard.

"Too tired, must sleep. Papa Stupid." She grumbled keeping her face down on the table. Minito laughed as Kushina walked into the room chuckling as well.

"Ya know you asked to learn to be a ninja Ny-Chan, now head up you know the rules young lady." Her mother scolded poking her daughter's forehead.

"Hai." Nyakao groaned sitting up. Just because she was learning to be a ninja just like her parents didn't mean her mother was going to slacking in her heiress training either. Kushina was surprisingly stubborn about etiquette. Who knew?

After dinner, the trio made their way to the garden's porch where Nyakao watched the firefly's taunt the koi fish in their pond.

"Ny-Chan. Your mother and I have been talking." Her father said from her left side. Looking up at him between her lashes she blinked. "What about?"

"We think you're ready to move on to jutsu's now." Her mother replied pulling her into her lap.

"What kind of jutsu's?" It wasn't enough her mother had her running all over in hide and seek, etiquette lessons, clan lessons and learning Fuinjutsu from her father but now more work? Ugg being a ninja was hard.

Nyakao's father laughed at her disgruntled expression. "Well first wheel start with Taijutsu, then move on to Ninjutu, by next year maybe Genjutsu if you're ready." Minito said brushing her blonde hair. He always had a fascination with her hair. It was blonde and straight but not spikey like her fathers.

Nyakao's dad was weird sometimes.

"But wouldn't I learn that at the academy anyways?" Nyakao asked frowning.

Kushina nodded as she snuggled into her husband creating a Ny-Chan sandwich. "You would, but you're too young to go to the academy and with things as they are right now it wouldn't be safe. People still think you might be alive. Ya know."

"Okay. So when will we be starting then?" Nyakao asked knowing better to push questions when her parents brought up her non-death. She knew a long time ago that Iwa ninja and some other ninja from inside the village where after her for being her father's daughter. So, her parents faked her death, had a funeral and even mourned. But she was fine and with the seal on her back that her father placed no one would connect her to them without her permission or theirs. It was why she couldn't see her Jiji or Godfathers anymore. They didn't remember her.

"We were thinking in a week. Give your body some time to get used to the new seals." Her father replied.

Wait What?

"New seals?"

"You'll see Ny-Chan~ Wouldn't want to ruin your surprise, would we?" Her mother said in her baby voice.

Sometimes Nyakao wished she had normal civilian parents.

* * *

The Last day Nyakao saw her parents was devastating. Nine months before her mother had announced that her family was going to be getting another child like Nyakao suspected after she turned two. When October tenth hit Nyakao was in a panic. She had prepared and prepared as much as she could but it wasn't enough.

Her mother hadn't had one child. She had two. Twins. Nyakao now had a little sister named Hanako and a brother Naruto.

And that day was horrible. Nyakao was stuck at their compound behind the seals when her mother had come back carrying a little pink bundle.

"Nyakao." Kushina said looking like deaths door. She hugged her daughters to her tightly before handing Nyakao her sister. "Take care of your imouto for Mama." She continued wiping away Nyakao's tears.

"No Mama! I don't like this. You take care of her!" Nyakao begged crying. She didn't stop it. She couldn't stop it. It wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough. And her Mother. Her beautiful mother was dying. If she could just get her to stay, then maybe! Maybe!

"You have to stay here Mama!" Nyakao begged clutching her mother to her body. Kushina smiled sadly and kissed her forehead running her fingers through her hair one last time. "Your strong my little Nyakao. Ya know that?"

"Mama! Please."

"Remember everything I taught you my baby. Brush your hair every day. Take a bath every day. Look after Hanako and Naruto. I know you'll find him when this is all over. Teach them the Uzumaki way and be strong. So, strong just like you are now and watch out for them."

"Mama I promise! Stay here wait for Papa!" Nyakao cried tears fully streaming down her face. "Please don't go."

"I love you, Nyakao." Kushina said at last.

"Remember to be strong Little Flash." Minito's chakra washed over Nyakao before both her parents disappeared from her sights.

Close to midnight on October 10th Nyakao's parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato NamiKaze died. Nyakao Uzumaki-Namikaze's heart broke as she clutched her new born sister to her torso.

Two weeks it had been two weeks since Nyakao's world ended. She was sitting her living room feeding Hanako or Hana-Chan a bottle.

Her sister looked like the spitting image of her mother with spikey red hair. It hurt to look at her sibling sometimes because the wound of losing her parents was still fresh.

The seal's barrier that hid her families compound still held up but she could now leave if she wanted to. Since the lock her father placed on them disappeared as soon as the Kyuubi was sealed.

Nyakao felt dead inside. Her parents where gone, her family split apart. She had no idea how to find her brother and no one in the village would know who she was. Not even Jiji.

Nyakao wept. And took care of Hanako and wept some more. Finally, after the third week she left her sister with a seal bushinn and stepped out to the village for the first time in two years.

It was wrecked. Bits of buildings where still in disrepair and ninja where running back and forth everywhere. One Anbu stopped next to her and asked if she was okay. She replied yes and asked him if he could point her to the orphanage.

Soon Nyakao was standing in front of an orange building with children everywhere. Nyakao ignored them and headed inside.

"Suki can you tend to bedroom b, JoJo's sick with a fever. Nami How many times do I have to tell you that I am busy go play outside!" An older woman with long dark hair yelled as a blue haired little girl cried. Next to her a tall short brown haired woman nodded and picked up the girl leaving with her.

"Netsuke! Get down off the counter's kitchen knives are not toys!" The woman screeched running after more children.

She must have been the Main Caretaker Nyakao deduced by the way the woman ordered the children about.

Going up to her Nyakao put on her best sad face with a pout on her lip and tugged at the woman's skirts. "What I have I told you guys about-"The woman started but cut off when she got a good look at Nyakao.

The brunette sighed before bending down to Nyakao's level. Looks like she had another orphan to join her ranks of crazy children. Yippee her.

"Yes, little one." She asked with a fake smile on her face. Nyakao pouted and bit her lip letting tears well up in her eye.

"I-I'm looking for my oototo. I was told he might be here." Nyakao sniffed nasally. The woman grimaced. "Where's your parents honey? Shouldn't they be with you?" She asked sweetly.

"My-My Mama's in the hospital and my papa didn't make i-it Grandmother sent me here to look for my little brother. She said he might be here since a lot of children were taken from the hospital." Nyakao mumbled pushing her fingers together. The woman fell for it hook line and sinker.

"Oh, you poor thing, come with me we might have your little brother in the nursery if not then I'll be sure to look for him if he comes in. My names Kiki by the way dear." Kiki replied holding out her hand to her.

"Arigato-Kiki-san." Nyakao bowed and took her hand. Kiki showed her to the nursery where she left her since she had other duties to attend to. But said she'd be back in thirty minutes.

Looking around there was at least over twenty babies in little cribs. Nyakao got to work. She checked all the boy cribs first not seeing any blonde-haired babies that looked like her memories of Naruto, then she checked the girls just to be sure.

Checking the boys again. It was clear her brother wasn't there. If so then where was he?

She left the orphanage perplexed and scared.

Someone had her brother. And she was going to get him back. If it was the last the thing she did. She promised Mama and Papa after all.

The only other place she could think off was with Jiji.

She turned left heading for the Hokage's tower. It was time to get her little brother back.

* * *

 _Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! More to come!_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter Two

Walking down the destroyed Konohagakure was heartbreaking. So many buildings where just gone. Nyakao had small memories of when her parents still took her out of the compound. It was sad. The building she just passed used to be a dango stand her father had taken her too. It was one of her happiest memories because he had gotten tea stuck up his nose when he laughed at her face after she had eaten dango for the first time.

 _"You've got dango all over you nose too, little flash." Papa chuckled_.

It hurt so much. She blinked away the tears as she clutched her chest. She needed to be strong for her Imouto and Oototo. Naruto and Hanako needed her. And right now Naruto was with someone she didn't know but prayed it was Jiji. Sarutobi Hiruzen was not only Nyakao's honorary grand godfather but also soon to be if not already the next Hokage. And he was the only one she trusted to have Naruto. Anyone else and she'd be binding heads together with her chains.

She prayed Jiji had him.

Passing more people, she crossed the bridge that led out of what used to be the park ending up in front of the Hokage's tower.

Nyakao remembered the day her mother announced her pregnancy. It was a grand ordeal. Laughter, happiness, trepidation.

 _"You're going to be a big sister Ny-chan!"_

 _"Huh, A baby"_

 _"A mother! Ya Know!"_

 _"Moi! Your already parents!"_

Nyakao clutched her head. Not right now! God dammitt. She steeled herself and looked up.

The giant red building loomed in front of her like an imposing behemoth. It was one of the most heavily guarded buildings in Konoha.

And her brother might be in there. It didn't stop Nyakao from swallowing nervously. It didn't stop her heart from clenching. Her father was once in this building. Not even three weeks ago, Alive.

God Dammitt!

What if Jiji doesn't believe her and let her remove his seal? What if Naruto's not even there? What if Jiji's not even there?! What if this was a stupid idea to begin with and she was just a little girl who should go home and take care of the one sibling she did have already?!

God Dammitt!

She cried internally freaking out at the prospect of making the wrong choice. The wrong life. The wrong everything. Nyakao prayed and prayed that Naruto was safe and with Jiji. Because if he wasn't' she didn't know what she was going to do. She made a promise. She planned to keep it. It just hurt so fucking much.

After all, Jiji didn't know her any more than a normal civilian new ninja's. Not anymore.

 _"Ya know the rules young lady! Head up!" Kushina scolded._

"Hai Mama." Nyakao whispered to herself.

Pulling her shoulder's back like her mother taught her, Nyakao headed towards the building with her head held high.

She was going in anyways. Better to save face then to bow down after all.

God Dammitt.

With a heavy heart Nyakao plucked up her courage and stepped into the building to face Konoha's God of Shinobi.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he bounced his newly orphaned honorary grandson on his knees. Ever since the Kyuubi's attack it had been one cluster fuck after another. The council wanted to kill little Naruto right after the incident. If it wasn't for his quick thinking and support of the child, then he was sure Minato's son would be dead. Then taking up the mantle again. He'd just retired dammit! But the people needed him. As much as they hated Naruto. Only three weeks old and already the village was turning on him.

Sarutobi had three assignations attempts this week. From civilians, no less! His hand was forced. He made the degree and added a harm clause in as well. Anyone try to touch his ward and they'll have a rude awaking.

Now he had paperwork. The Bain of his existence. The council kept trying to force Naruto away from him and into the orphanage. And sadly, since he was stopped from adopting Naruto they were winning.

Just a few more days that's all he needed. A few more days and he could figure this stuff out. He had fixing the village, getting the Hospital supplies, memorials to attend, and a hundred other things that just kept piling and piling up.

I'm too old for this Sarutobi groaned internally.

Sighing again he burped Naruto before handing his godson off to an Anbu. He had work to do and even if he insisted on being the only one to feed the babe, that didn't stop the paperwork from piling up.

Placing the hat back on Sarutobi nodded for his new secretary to be let in.

"Hokage-sama." Kikuyu bowed as she entered. She was an ex Anbu like most of his secretary's non-discriminant and plain.

"I've gotten fifteen more request sheets that need your signature, The Civilian Council are instancing a meeting again about the-well you know. And I have a line of citizen ninja and civilian alike insisting to see you today. Most are reporting in for missions and need debriefing, the civilian…well." She finished biting her lip.

"Yes?" Sarutobi asked going over the paperwork she handed him. "It's a child sir. A little girl, she refuses to leave even after I exclaimed that you were too busy for her to see you. I'll send her on her way with an Anbu if you approve sir but I'm not really sure what to do with her." Kikuyu exclaimed bowing.

"Tell her to go, I'm much too busy to see the child today. If you set up a meeting with one of the council members I'll have them take care of her. I need to go over the delegation preparations for Suna, Kumo and Wave. With me back on the mantle I need to assert our alliances again. And go through this paperwork." He sighed signing another release for hospital goods. "Yes sir." Kikuyu bowed again before pausing. "And the Anbu sir, should I have her escorted out?" The girl asked.

"No, no need for that get her name and address and send her to the council. Now on your way out send in the next reporting in." Sarutobi replied lighting his cigar. He was really getting too old for this.

Now even children thought they could just see him willy nilly.

Getting the day started Sarutobi saw shinobi after shinobi. Signed paperwork after paperwork. Fed Naruto again and set him down for his nap. Before going back to more paperwork. More disgruntled Civilian Council and had a light supper before staying into the night working on catching up past paperwork.

After a long day, Sarutobi wiped his head of sweat and called his secretary in one more time before leaving for home.

"Alright, I've signed the Delegation's agreements, finished stack A and B and met with all the shinobi I can for today anyone else I want you to send home for tomorrow then go home Kikuyu, I know your tired." The old man sighed feeling tiredness in his bones as well.

"Yes sir." Kikuyu replied picking up the finished paperwork's stack. She headed to the door before stopping in front of it. "Sir," she called turning half around. "I thought you should know, that little girl. She's still here by the way. She refused to leave even after I threated to send Anbu on her. The girl's quite resilient she hasn't eaten anything all day and I could hear her stomach growling." The secretary giggled. "I just thought you should know sir." Kikuyu said and left his office.

Perplexed the newly old Hokage gathered up his hat and cloak before existing his office.

Just like his secretary said there was a little girl with long straight blonde hair sitting with her knees up on one of the waiting chairs in the back corner of the hall.

He could hear her stomach growling from the door. Sarutobi sighed well he give this girl one thing, she was resilient for sure.

Something nagged at his mind at the sight of her but he brushed it off. Straitening his robe he walked over to the little girl crouching down in front of her.

She looked up at him with half lidded blue eyes. Sarutobi's breath caught. She was almost the spitting image of Minato.

"H-Hello there." Sarutobi paused. Whoever this girl was she just a wee thing. Best to get her home before her parents worried. If she still had parents that is.

Something nagged at him again.

Maybe he was getting a headache.

"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, I was told you wanted to see me. I'm sorry I was rather busy today, but I'm free now what can this old man do for you child?" He asked in his grandfather voice.

The girl blinked like she was coming out of a stupor then bit her lip. "H-hi." She whispered.

Sarutobi leaned on his haunches. Ow his knees wined. "Hello." He replied smiling. He stood up and sat next to the girl the relieve his pain.

He was getting to old to be standing down like a young in.

"I-I'm Nyakao." The girl said staring up at him intently. Alright he was getting somewhere. This girl was sure a shy one. Poor thing. Must have lost her parents then. And came to the only person she thought could help her. Well He was Hokage for a reason.

"And I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen. Nice to meet you Nyakao." He smiled holding out his hand to the girl to shake. She stared at his appendage like it was going to bite her. Chuckling Sarutobi said just that. "I won't bite I promise, though I might tickle you to death." He joked grinning then wiggled his fingers mockingly.

Sarutobi triumphed when a giggle pierced her lips. And win for the old guy who could still make cute girls giggle with glee no matter what age.

"Hi. I know you're the Hokage. Right?" She asked staring down at his liver spotted hand. He nodded pointing up to his hat.

"Well I am, but if you know any other guys claiming to be me then maybe I can finally retire." He replied dropping his hand. The girl's eyes fallowed his appendage like it was a loss to her.

She smiled and nodded striating herself out of her ball. "I'm Nyakao." Nyakao said again taking his hand from his lap.

She traced his liver spot intently finding it fascinating for some reason. "Yes, Yes your Nyakao. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen. Are you okay Nyakao? Did you lose your family?" He said concerned. She was repeating herself. She must not be very well in the head.

The girl stiffened before nodding. "Yeah, Something like that." She replied thickly. Oh, poor girl. Another orphan from the attack. If he ever found out who instigated the Kyuubi's release he was going to kill them. Leaving poor children like little Nyakao all alone not knowing anyone to trust but the one face she knew.

"I'm so sorry, Nyakao." He replied sincerely. "Is there anything I can do. Anyone one you can go too that you know off?"

"Yeah, I just need him to remember me." She replied tracing his liver spot again.

What she found fascinating about it he would never know. It was just another sign he was getting to old.

"Who needs to remember?" He asked trying to get more information out of the closed off girl.

"You." She whispered softly. So softly Sarutobi was unsure what she even said at all. But suddenly she jabbed her finger into the middle of his liver spot and Sarutobi felt of rush of chakra.

* * *

Then he was no longer in the Hokage's tower but a forested area with a medium sized house.

Genjutsu? How was she a sleeper agent? "Kai!" Sarutobi flared his chakra only for the scene to stay the same.

"Really Hiruzen you need to lighten up! Now only a few steps farther." A voice he hadn't heard in three weeks said behind him.

Sarutobi's eyes widened before turning around. The sun glared as two figures stepped out from the brush. One blindfolded and the other smiling like a loon.

"I like to see how you feel not knowing where you're going and have to travel through your blasted seals. It was like a throw up inducing session of torture. Maybe You should think about joining T&I. You could sick everyone to death." The old man next to him grumbled crossing his arms.

The blonde-haired man next to him laughed. "Aw come on its not that bad. At least I didn't plug your ears so they wouldn't implode."

"Hardy Har, har."

Sarutobi stared not believing his eyes.

"Now you can take off the blindfold." Minato said smiling.

"About dam time. Now what was this most spectacular thing you just had to show me." Sarutobi's other self-grumbled before removing his blindfold.

The old man stared out at the foliage before trailing his eyes on the orange shuttered house.

"Well what's this you finally decided to propose? I'm sorry to tell you son, but I'm the wrong person for that." Sarutobi grumbled fallowing the words with his mouth. Minato Chuckled.

"No Nothing like that, Actually I'm already marrie- "The blonde was cut off.

He blinked in confusion.

"Daddy!" A little voice yelled from the house opening the door.

"Daddy?!" Both Sarutobi exclaimed as a little blonde girl rushed from the house into Minato's arms.

The look on Both old men's faces was priceless.

Picking up the girl Minato chuckled. "Sarutobi, I'd like you to meet this most spectacular thing Nyakao NamiKaze-Uzumaki." Minito said as the little pink kimono dressed girl hid her face in her father's shoulder. She couldn't be no older than two.

"NamiKaze! Uzumaki?!" He exclaimed surprised.

"What you have a problem with my name Ya Know?" Another voice replied from the door way. There standing was a long red haired woman he'd come to love like a daughter.

"Kushina!" Sarutobi exclaimed his face still one of disbelieve. Kushina wiped her hands on her apron green dress.

Minato chuckled again at the old man's expression. "Well We know it was going to be a surprise but we didn't think you'd be this speechless. You losing your touch old man."

"Old man. Why you!" Sarutobi stopped before he finished his treat leaving the little girl hiding her face in her father's shoulder.

"Ah-Um…Sorry Nyakao-chan. I-I'm um…" The old man paused with baited breath as the girl looked up at him with huge baby blue eyes. She was just gorgeous.

He couldn't believe it. Minato and Kushina had a child. Another Child! What's next Naruto having a twin?!

The girl smiled at something her father whispered in her ear before looking up at him. "Are you really my grandpa?!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"G-Grandpa?!" Sarutobi repeated shocked. "Neh, Neh! Jiji! Will you play Shogi with me?!" Nyakao asked jumping down from her father's arms.

"Now, now, Ny-chan what do you say?" Minato scolded holding his finger above the girl's head.

"Oh Sorry!" She said fixing her skirts before bowing to the old man. "Mr. Grandpa will you please play shoji with me. I keep beating Daddy and Mama is no good. Please Pretty please!"

Kushina came over with a camera and took a picture suddenly. "Oh, my Ny-chan's just the cutest Ya know!"

"Jiji?" Sarutobi exclaimed still in shock. How could how could those to. "What?"

* * *

More memories came pouring in to Sarutobi's head. Playing Shoji with Nyakao. Brushing her hair. Eating dinner with the family. Showing her sealing scrolls because she was surely a prodigy. Letting Minito place a seal on him to forget her. His granddaughter. His Ny-chan. Oh god.

Sarutobi opened his eyes to see that very little girl staring intently at him from the seat next to him. Naruto's older Sister.

"Ny-Chan." He exclaimed tears coming to his eyes. "Hay Jiji. I missed you." Nyakao cried in relief. Oh, she must have been so scared.

He hugged the girl to him. "I missed you."

* * *

"So, you've been at the other house this whole time?" Jiji asked as Nyakao slurped more instant Raman like it was going out of style. The girl never liked Raman in her past life but much like her mother something in the Uzumaki taste buds made the noddle dinner deliciousness.

"Uh Huh. I've been taking care of Hanako." She replied after she had swallowed. After she was able to release Jiji's seal they had moved back into his office where he had a supply of instant Raman on hand.

"Naruto's twin, right? I just can't believe you've been on your own." Jiji exclaimed still in shock he ruffed his hair through his fingers.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself Jiji. I've been fine. Naruto is the issue. I made Mama a promise I would take care of him. Where is he?" Nyakao demand. She was tired and full and just wanted her bed and her brother back.

Jiji rubbed her back as she leaned into him. He sighed. "With Anbu right now. He's a much to public figure, He'll be going to the orphanage soon and I can't do anything about it." Sarutobi groaned rubbing his eyes with his other hand. Nyakao could see her grandfather was tired. She was too.

She had to worry about Hanako, food, Naruto, Money, taking care of the house, making Jiji remember her, and the future. She just wanted to sleep right now. And be a kid again.

She snuggled into her grandfather more. "Then what are we going to do Grandpa?" She asked her voiced muffled in his shirt.

He was so sturdy and soft she could just fall asleep right there.

"I'll think of something dear. I'm here for you now. It's okay." He said brushing his hands through her hair.

Nyakao let go falling asleep. She had the seal bushinn with Hanako she'd be fine until she released it. For now, she was safe and one of her precious people remembered her. He was holding her keeping her grounded. And she could just let go.

"I've got you Ny-chan." Sarutobi mumbled holding the tired child to him. Now what was he going to do?

The old man sighed for the umpteenth time that day and held the girl closer.

* * *

 _Review Please_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. Sorry its Short!_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter Three

"Neh Jiji. When will I get to see Naruto." Nyakao asked for the eleventh time getting fed up. It had been another two weeks and she still hadn't been able to see her brother. By this time Nyakao was believing Jiji didn't want her to see her brother at all.

Something was fishy.

And not just the Raman.

"Soon, Soon." Jiji mumbled going over more paperwork on his desk. Sitting next to him Nyakao fed Hanako on a red plushy pillow.

"You said that yesterday. And the day before that." Nyakao grumbled. She understood why Jiji was so busy but she was worried about Naruto. She didn't even get the chance to see him before Mama took off leaving Hanako.

Jiji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know but I've just finished the paperwork for you and Hanako to receive your stipend. With you already taking care of Hanako. I don't want you taking on more than you can chew."

Nyakao puffed her cheeks. She was more than capable of taken care of both her siblings and Jiji knew that.

"Jiji. You don't want me taking care of Naruto, do you?" Nyakao growled her hair rising a bit at the accusation.

The Hokage stiffened and avoided the girls eye. "That's not it Nyakao. I'm sure you can see him. But with your connection to your Father and the attempts already at Naruto's life I think it's better if he stays in Anbu sights right now." He replied signing some other document.

"That's why he should be with his family. The seals on our house are perfectly secure and impenetrable if I adjust the seal's settings. Only you or my godfather's can get in. So why can't I see my brother?" Nyakao growled turning Hanako over to burp her. Her docile little sister was the sleepiest child she had ever met and didn't even open her eyes to burp.

"Nyakao! Put your hair down your messing up my paperwork!" The Hokage growled swatting the girl's long locks away.

"I wanna see my brother! Now Jiji!" The girl demanded. She was getting fed up with Jiji avoiding her questions.

"Well you can't!" He replied fed up as well.

"Why not!"

"Because he's not here!" Sarutobi yelled causing the girl to flinch back. He took a deep breath glad he always sealed his office every time Nyakao came to visit so no one could hear them.

"He's at the orphanage." He sighed finally telling her the truth. Nyakao's eyes widened. "But you said- "

"I know what I told you. I told you I was going to keep him from ending up there but It's out of my hands. The council- "

"Fuck the Council Jiji My baby brother's stuck in that horrible place where half the village hates him and- "

"Language young lady!" Sarutobi scowled the child unsure where she even picked up such words. "I did everything I could and I couldn't stop it. The most we can do is go see him but I doubt the matron will allow it."

Nyakao growled she was pissed beyond measure. "Your Hokage. You could have stopped it." She enunciated every word glowering at her Grandfather.

He glared back. "I am Hokage. And I have a village to repair. In a few months, we can get him out but until then I need to work on keeping this place running. And you need to respect that."

The girl looked at him with the most hateful face. She was disappointed in him and he knew it. Much like her mother she could give a good glare.

"Fine!" She said standing up and heading for the door.

"Where do you think, you're going young lady!" Sarutobi growled making her stop before leaving.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I hope you have a good day. But where done here." Nyakao said before opening the door and slamming it.

"Nyakao, Come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" Sarutobi growled running to the door and opening it.

Kikuyu blinked up at him from her stack of paper work. "She left through the window sir." The secretary replied unfazed.

"Of course, she did." Sarutobi sighed. "I guess I'll just apologize when she comes back tomorrow."

"That would be wise sir." Kikuyu replied blandly. Even his secretary was against him today. He couldn't get a break.

This week nothing had gone Sarutobi's way. The Council met on Monday without telling him and overruled his decision to keep Naruto in Anbu custody. He was sent to the Orphanage before Sarutobi could even begin to fix the cluster fuck of a paperwork mess they left for him. And when he went to the orphanage to see the boy the Matron said he was sick and denied him access because he needed rest.

Sarutobi could have overruled her but she notated that if he made an appearance to just one child it would be an obvious indicator for assassins to who the new container of a certain fox was.

Sarutobi wanted to bang his head against a brick wall at that one. Fucking politics.

And to add more pressure to the situation Nyakao had been asking him all week to see her brother. He was so caught up on fixing it before she could know that he didn't realize she was growing more and more agitated at him because of it.

Sometimes it just sucked to be Hokage.

* * *

Nyakao was beyond pissed. She was seething. How dare they. Those. Those. Imbeciles! Nyakao new Jiji couldn't do anything to stop Naruto from going to the orphanage after someone or the Council decided to overrule him. But She had hoped and He said he would try.

Obviously not enough.

Ugggg. She seethed stomping down Konoha to the orphanage. She was getting her brother back if it was the last thing she did. With that in mind she made sure the strap of Hanako's baby sling was secure before entering the Orphanage's walls.

Ignoring the playground full of children, she went up to the door to find Kiki the matron.

"Nami sweetheart I hope you're not thinking of shoving that centipede into your mouth. It'll cause you to have a tummy ache." Nyakao heard the matron call after entering the building.

"I promise not to e-eat it. I just wanted to s-show you Kiki-mam." A little girl about Nyakao's age replied holding out her hand to the matron to see.

"Hehehe. That's nice dear, why don't you go put it back outside where it belongs." The tall woman replied shooing the girl out the back door.

"Okay!" The redhaired girl replied running outside most likely to kill the bug then play.

Nyakao groaned. She was never that weird as a child. Wait Was she a child. Well she did wine a lot….

….

Nah.

"Kiki-san!" Nyakao called getting the matron's attention. The brown-haired woman turned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ah, you're that girl." She smiled bending down to Nyakao's level. "You left before you could tell me your name. Did you find your brother?" She asked happily.

"I apologize Kiki-san." Nyakao smiled clutching her sister's sling to her. "I was called back to take care of my Imouto but no I was unable to find him. I was wondering if he has come in recently?" Nyakao asked politely.

Kiki's smile widened was a sweet little girl she thought. Looking down at the child the older woman noticed she had a sling on her shoulder. Must be the little sister then.

"No sorry dear, we haven't had any other children come in recently. I'm sorry." She replied shaking her head as she moved to pick up some children's toys.

Nyakao frowned. "Are you sure? He would be the same age as Hanako here. And have bright spikey blonde hair."

The woman paused. Her hand stopping the motion of picking up a toy. "N-No. No one like that here." She said turning to smile at the girl nervously.

Nyakao scolded. The woman was so obviously lying. How did she even live in a village full of ninja?

"Are you really sure Kiki-san." Nyakao asked the woman again giving her the chance to redeem herself.

"Y-Yep. Yes. I'm sure. Little Miss I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now. Can't have you disturbing the sleeping children and all." The woman said coming over to grip Nyakao's shoulder tightly. She started shoving the girl out the front door.

Nyakao let her walk her outside not wanting her to disturb her sleeping sister. "Now I'm really sorry but you best be on your way." Kiki said giving the girl a determined face. "And don't come back asking for that type of kid here again." She continued before turning around and leaving the girl alone.

Nyakao scolded. That woman was lying and her brother was in there. Already she could feel the slight dislike for her brother from the matron. Nyakao wasn't going to let that become hatred towards him. She was getting her brother back tonight.

Fuck the Council.

* * *

Going back home she created a seal Bushinn to take care of her sister before heading towards her room to prepare.

Changing out of her Kimono she stared at her pink dresser draw. Inside was her ninja outfits her parents had gotten her before.

Papa you're so stupid. Nyakao thought wiping her tears away. If he just listened to her when she told him she had a bad dream about Mama's birth, then none of this... Ugg. Don't think about it Nyakao.

Picking out her black long sleeved shirt, Nyakao pulled it on with a pair of black pants that reminded her of baby sweat pants and a pair of black boots.

She finished the ensemble with a white sleeveless jacked made of leather that had her clan symbol on its back in orange and a black head band to hold her hair back.

Once ready Nyakao gave her bushinn instructions to lock down the compound before heading out of her house.

She stopped at the edge of her compounds seals just outside the walls and sat down to meditate. She needed full stealth tonight to get her brother back. No doubt he was kept separate from the other children and Anbu was watching him. So, concentrating her the seals around her Nyakao pulled her chakra to her senses and breathed in deeply.

Calm.

It was hard. Becoming so calm after the treacherous few weeks. Mother. Father. Mama and Papa. Stupid Papa. Doesn't ever listen. Nyakao focus. Tears streaked down her face. Naruto. Little Hanako. The Council! No Mama don't leave. Crying. A Baby crying in the night. Thoughts and images filtered in Nyakao's head as she tried to meditate. She hasn't meditated since before. Before She failed!

More tears. It hurt. Mama it hurts and you're not here to make it better! Nyakao thought crying. She kept her eyes closed. She needed to focus. Make it better yourself Nyakao. She demanded herself.

She cried. She wept. She grieved. And she took all that emotion and hurt put it in a locked box inside her heart with a wall covering it. It was time to let it go. Not forget but let it go.

She breathed. Focusing again she sensed Papa's stupid seals. One was inside the playground of the orphanage. It was night time so with a deep breath and a calm heart Nyakao zipped out of existence.

Landing on her feet she opened her eyes breathing heavy. That took a lot out of her but she did it. Now time to get her brother back.

The orphanage was dark and foreboding. The wind lightly blue Nyakao's hair. She kept her breathing calm as she regained her depleted chakra. She was no Kyuubi's Container but she was a Uzumaki. Uzumaki's had huge chakra coils.

Creating a seal bushinn she had it go distract the Anbu up in the tree next to Papa's other seal. She was so glad Mama made her use her senses blindfolded or she wouldn't have noticed him.

He was breathing to loud. More than Mama ever did. But not loud enough for civilians to hear. Hearing the Anbu cry out Nyakao rushed to the window he was watching before smashing it with a chakra pulse.

Hefting herself up she entered the room.

It was dark. There was only one baby bed in the corner and no other person in the room.

Moving over to the bed as silently as she could Nyakao peered over it.

There wrapped in blankets and breathing heavily with sleep was her brother. Naruto.

Oh he was even more gorgeous then her memories. Tears rushed to her eyes but she kept them back. Picking him up she cradled the sleeping babe to her. She was finally holding him.

"I've missed you so much Naruto." She whispered kissing his head.

With her brother in her grasp she promised herself never to let him go. He was hers. Hanako was hers. And no one. Not even Jiji. Not even the Council would keep them apart again.

In the dead of the night Nyakao stole away her little brother.

No one was taking him from her again.

That's a promise, dattabayo!

* * *

 _Review Please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Yay. I'm trying to figure out what to do about certain scenes that happen in the anime and a manga. Like Hinata and The Massacre. If anyone has ideas let me know for now on with the story!_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter Four

Hanako looked up when her big sister walked through the door. Peering over her cradle she hiccupped and stuffed her hands in her mouth. Her other sister the one that didn't feel like anything smiled and pulled her hands away.

"Hana-chan. Don't eat your fingers you monkey." She giggled before turning to her other self. With a nod the unfeeling sister burst in a puff of smoke making Hana giggle.

Again. She wanted her sister to blow up again. The child laughed. Unable to tell her sister her thoughts.

Nyakao smiled tiredly and brought a bundle over to the cradle. Gently with the utmost of care the girl placed down the bundle into the Hanako's crib.

What was that? The baby girl thought, turning her head to look at the thing. A bright blonde babe burst from the bundle next to Hanako. Brother! It was her brother! She remembered. He looked the same. Less gooey but the same.

Hanako giggled and rolled over to play with her brother. The blonde babe who was awake giggled with her and started babbling about all sorts of adventures Hanako only caught half of.

Nyakao smiled at her siblings and covered the twins up with a blanket. It was good that they remembered each other. She laughed at her sister as the girl started to pull at her brother's hair. Before they could get too rowdy Nyakao started to hum her mother's lullaby softly. Slowly the children started to fall back asleep, peaceful looks of innocence crossing their faces as they slept.

Humming some more the girl adjusted their blankets one more time and crept away.

Her family was whole again and it was beautiful.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" The Sandaime Hokage yelled when his Anbu reported in. There was no way!? Was it her? Nyakao wouldn't just because she was angry…Oh god She would! He thought realizing the girl was exactly like her mother when angered, hair and all.

Oh Dammitt!

"I apologize Hokage-sama! I don't know what happened one minute this bird showed up and started attacking me for no reason. I don't know what possessed the animal sir. Then I checked back on the window and found the crib empty. Sir! I'll send our search parties immediately by your leave sir!" The ironically bird masked Anbu cried bowing.

Sarutobi sighed. "Hold off on the search parties for now Bird-san." He replied pulling down his hat over his face. The gall of that girl. He'd never been prouder.

She was only three years old and already pulled one over on an Anbu operative. He almost felt like giggling. But no best to keep his composure.

"I think I have an idea on who has him. I'll investigate this incident myself. Tell no one of Naruto's disappearance. Your dismissed Bird-san." Sarutobi told the agent. Bird nodded and stood at attention. "Sir!" He replied before bowing and disappearing out the window.

Now to scold and not laugh at his well to do, overzealous, impatient, granddaughter. Not waiting any longer then he had too, Sarutobi left his office, cleared his schedule with Kikuyu and left for the late Uzumaki's clan compound.

The compound was the only secret in the village Sarutobi was sure only those of Uzumaki decent and selected trusted individuals new about. It was about the size of three training grounds. On the far north side of the village surrounded by Senju tree's. The entire compound wasn't even found until the Young Kushina stumbled on it by accident when playing a round of rambunctious tag with her boyfriend. Rambunctious indeed, Hiruzen was sure Nyakao was conceived on that night. The place was massive, covered in seals head to toe. Some for protection and to keep the buildings intact. Others for hiding the compound and weird ones that stuck you to the wall for only an hour or others that had trick steps in the stairs that should have been hard wood. It was well protected, fortified and unpotable to the public. Which is why the late Hokage had two houses. One for public and the Uzumaki Clan's for private.

Especially for Keeping Nyakao safe. When Nyakao was born. The whole village seemed to celebrate. But with its joy Konoha's enemies rallied. Ninja after ninja, even a few assassins came to take her life. That's why He was so devastated to find out she had died after his secrecy seal was places on him. It was only that seal that had his knowledge of the child that he could remember her at all. The girl's own seal on her back was so intricate it kept the world from her existence.

Speaking of seals Hiruzen thought of the girl's bushinn. Minato invented them He knew that much but how they worked was a bit harder. They were a direct seal of the Shadow clone. But not at the same time. It was really confusing and when the girl explained them after taking her home the first day he didn't want to admit it but it was pure genius. The bushinn would just be a seal with blood infused in them and a large for Nyakao at least about minimal for Sarutobi amount of chakra to create. They didn't have personalities like the Kage Bushinn though. And didn't relay memoires. They were like earth style bushinn but could take orders given and think enough to be of use. The bushinn themselves where almost terrifying they didn't have a chakra system so feeling them next to you was disheartening. Perfect for infiltration though a regular shadow clone would have been better.

But one must remember that Nyakao was only three and half. Her birthday was coming up though he thought stepping up to the Uzumaki compound after dropping down from a tree. Using his seal pass he bypassed the wards and entered the compound. November fourth. Her birthday. She problem didn't want to celebrate though. After recent events, he was still very worried about the girl's psyche.

Sometimes she would be more adult then he thought she could be, then sometimes she was as much as a child as she was. She was analytical, and thought things through with a swiftness he'd only seen from a Nara. But the girl was inexperienced and prone to revert to her younger whiles when mad, sad, pissed off, or board. He sighed. He loved his honary granddaughter with a fierceness but sometimes she even confused him.

Opening the door to the orange shuttered house, Kushina had painted when she was pregnant, He bypassed the traps with ease before going up to the girl's room. The house was dark like it usually was most days, Nyakao not finding it worth keeping the lights on. Entering the girls room, he found Naruto sleeping peacefully with Hanako next to him. Both babes wrapped in each other's arms. It was an adorable sight even more so to see Nyakao asleep next to them in the rocking chair.

Her mouth was open with a line of drool hitting her shoulder and a scroll laid in her lap forgotten. Hiruzen smiled sadly. All of them, the Uzumaki trio finally together again. He didn't have the heart to separate the family. Not that he'd think Nyakao would let him anyway. She protected her siblings with a fierceness like her mother he'd ever seen.

Bending down he picked the small girl up from the chair, knees creaking as he carried her to her pink covered bed. He was really getting to old for this, Hiruzen groaned inwardly lest he wake the sleeping girl.

Laying her down he removed her shoes and jacket before covering her up. She shivered before smiling and curling into a ball. Turning off the lamp on her bedside table, he silently creped out of the room heading for the couch.

He'd talk to her in the morning over breakfast. He knew he wouldn't be able to separate her family but they needed to come up with a plan for Naruto's presence. He needed to be seen in the village as much as the council needed to verify he wasn't a harm to society.

Not that a baby could be, angrily Hiruzen thought. Bunkering down on the couches pillows he settled in for the night. Best to get some sleep first before the morning.

Maybe he'd even cook Nyakao breakfast. Surely all her rice omelets where getting to her since that was the only thing she could make without burning. Maybe he'll teach her to make onigiri. The girl love dango too. Mm. Dango thought Hiruzen letting his eyes shut.

In the morning, they'd figure it out. Until then the third Hokage slept for the first time in weeks peacefully.

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

The Kyuubi Festival was one of the most celebrated days of the year. There were streamers all over the village, market stands selling the most delicious foods, venders selling the most beautiful wares and game booths all over with all sorts of games to win prizes. It was a beautiful sight for all those not a Uzumaki.

"Yes, thank you that one will do there." Nyakao said picking out a few more fruit and vegetables from the market stand. The man at the market harrumphed and placed the items in a bag. "Anything else?" He asked snidely glowering at the girl.

"No, With the prices on the signs, this amount is sufficient." Nyakao said letting go of Hanako's hand as she pulled the coins from her bag. The Market Keep glowered at her and nodded. He'd learned long ago not to over-charge the girl or fear her rath. She had made it so he couldn't do business for a year after the first incident he'd learned his lesson. And he still didn't know how she did it. Stopping his trade and everything. So, he sold to her even if she was with that Demon brat. Didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Nee-san." Hanako mumbled pointing to a few candy dango flavored lollies. The rosy long haired child gave Nyakao big puppy eyes while holding on to the older girl's shirt.

"And the lollipops. Three of them please." Her sister added giving the man his correct amount of money. Nyakao handed one to Hanako as they left shouldering her bag and grabbing her little sister's hand.

The sisters walked along the market strip as festival streamers lined the streets. It was best to get home soon before the festivities began and keep away from the more daring and drunk citizens.

Civilian's glared at the girls as they made their way home. One guy was even daring enough to try to bump the girl harshly only for Nyakao to side step him carefully directing her sister away. The older childish man grunted and snarled before walking away. Fucking assholes.

A Anbu on top of the roofs with a dog mask sighed in relief at the girls.

Making their way out of the market district the girls entered residential district heading for the forest on the horizon.

Finally entering their home's wards, they saw their brother in the garden covered in dirt. Nyakao sighed smiling at the boy.

Naruto looked up when his sisters came back home from shopping. Smiling widely, he grinned and gathered the presents he picked for them.

"Nee-san! Hana! Welcome home!" He yelled happily running up to the girls with his hands behind his back.

Nyakao smiled at her cute little oototo. "Tadaima. Naruto." She replied pulling the loll out of her bag. "This is for you, someone just couldn't leave without one today." Nyakao said teasingly as her little sister puffed out her cheeks around her lollipop turning red. Naruto's face lit up at the sight of candy and released one hand to take it. "Arigotou, Nee-san, Hana-chan!" He replied with on hand still behind his back.

"Mrrmm mrrmph mmm." The female child replied mumbling. Nyakao shook her head good naturedly. "Don't talk with your mouth full Hana-chan." She scolded lightly before looking at her brother. "What is it that you have behind your back there Naruto?"

The boy blushed and put his candy in his shorts pocket before fidgeting and pulling out two sets of weeded flowers he must have picked from the garden. "I picked these for you guys! It uh as a present! Dattebayo!" He replied smiling.

Nyakao's smile widened. Her brother was so sweet. "Thank you, Naruto." She replied taking her flower weed bouquet she'd put them in water later. Hana took her lollipop out of her mouth and smiled as well. "Arigato, Nii-san." The little girl said taking her flowers as well.

Suddenly out of nowhere Hanako's flowers burst up in flames causing the girl to frown. Naruto grabbed his hair and cried out. "AH! Not again! Hanako!" He cried loudly.

Nyakao sighed and picked up a fallen bracelet with seals on the beads from the ground. Hanako was starting to tear up at the loss of her flowers. "Hana-chan. How many times have I told you to where your bracelet dear." Nyakao said softly not wanting to add to the starting water works.

Her sister had a fire affinity like no other. It was so much that the girl couldn't control it or her chakra to stop things from randomly bursting into flames so Jiji had a bracelet crafted for the child to stop the chakra flow to her hands so whatever she touched didn't get burned a fiery death. The bracelet was pink with little white beads that had chakra surpassing seals on them. It worked to keep Hanako from burning down the house. Nyakao couldn't say the same about the bathroom though. The first time it happened she was lucky enough to be in the bath and still almost burned the room down. Thank god for chakra suppressing seals.

"S-sorry." The red head replied tears starting to fall. Nyakao sighed again and took a flower from her batch and placed it in her sister's ear.

"It's okay sweetheart just don't drop your bracelet again okay." Nyakao said running her fingers through Hanako's hair like their mother used to do for her.

"Neh, Neh Hana-Chan it's okay. I'll pick you more, dattebayo." Naruto said wiping his sister's tears from her face. He had to be a good big brother like his Nee-san said. "Come one want to pick some tomato's?" He asked pulling the girls arm.

"'Kay." Hanako replied stuffing her lollipop back in her mouth. Nyakao smiled watching her siblings go to play in the garden.

"Make sure not to pick the green one's guys." She called to the children. "Okay!" The both said running to the back of the house.

Sighing Nyakao shook her head at their antics before heading inside to put away her groceries.

A lot had changed in the past three years. Nyakao's hair was longer, she'd grown an entire foot and was more lean. Her rigorous training made sure of that. Her younger siblings had grown as well. Hanako and Naruto where now three and as rumbustious as ever.

The six-year-old sighed entering her kitchen smiling at the picture of her parents and other family members. Mito-sama, Mama and Papa, Jiraiya. Her smiling, her bother smiling over his first bath, Hana blushing over her first words. Their precious memories lined the wall much like Nyakao's mother did she photo'd every moment of it.

Some of her old nursery pictures where even up there. Over the years, it was trying to turn Nyakao's early childhood home into a better home. She'd finally moved out of her old room, which was now Hanako's room, into her parents. That was hard. Not only because her mother trapped the place like a swiss army knife.

But hard emotionally. Naruto took the room next to hers and between Hanako's but most nights still slept with Hanako or her. He was such a sweet heart. And too good for his own good. He was really a genius. Had Nyakao not been there she'd shudder to think that his creativity was stuttered. She was extremely happy with her family. Hanako though shy sometimes was very sassy. And Naruto was the emetone of sweetheart when things went his way.

Nyakao smirked putting up the papaya. His way indeed. She remembered the time Naruto wanted to keep a frog in the house when he was two and thought it would be a good idea to hide the amphibian in her room. Under her pillow. In her bed.

Nyakao about had a heart attack. She still didn't know how he did it. He was two for god sakes! She loved frogs and toads but not the real kind. The plushy kind yes. Real kind freaked her out so much she was shivering with grotesque. Because Oh my god. They were slimy and gross!

The original incident started because Nyakao wouldn't let him play when she was giving them reading lessons. Sometimes Naruto just had to much energy and couldn't stay still. HDHD didn't even begin with that kid.

After that she started to train both her siblings in the Uzumaki Kata's because if he was to tired he couldn't pull pranks.

It was a mutual agreement.

Hanako was an angel. Until she burns down things out of spite. She could hold a grudge like no other when she didn't get what she wanted. Other than that, she was a pure little princess. Nyakao saw right through her sibling's ploy.

The fact was Nyakao didn't know where they both got such rebellious personalities because it wasn't from her. She raised them with a firm but gentle hand. And stuck it to the villagers when they were being dicks. Wait. Maybe they did get it from her… Oops.

Nyakao wished it was that first year after her family was rejoined again. Both twins still babies unable to talk back and beautiful little angels. And she never had to go out that year since Jiji had her make a seal bushinn to replace Naruto in the orphanage.

She could be the happy little hermit she desired. How time flies. Today being Naruto's and Hanako's birthday. She planned to bake a strawberry cake with little orange clusters for the special occasion.

Just as she was pulling out the flour did her siblings come rushing in from the sliding doors.

"Nee-san! Naruto found me a red one!" Hanako said grinning widely holding up her red tomato. Her hair, which Nyakao had painstakingly brushed that morning, was wild and curly at the edges. She had few twigs in her hair and a bit of dirt on her nose matching her brother. Both children were covered in dirt from head to toe.

Nyakao grimaced. "What did you two do roll around in a dirt mound?" She asked rhetorically. Naruto grinned cheekily and held up his bounty. "We got tomato's! Dattebayo!"

"Uh Huh." She replied taking a rag from the kitchen counter and going over to them. She wiped Naruto's face clean first making him grumph.

"Owe! Owe! Nee-Chan!" He groaned as the ruff rag cleaned his face. "Well if you two didn't gather dirt like bees to honey I wouldn't need to clean you all the time." She replied moving over to Hanako pulling the twigs from the girl's hair.

"Can we use them in Dinner tonight?" As the girl trying to move her face away from her sister's hand. "Sure, put them on the table, but first both of you baths! Jiji is coming over later so you better be clean." Nyakao replied gesturing her siblings towards the bathroom. The twins grumbled before doing as she said and heading to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears." She told them going back to her cook book. "So, bossy." Grumbled Hanako placing her tomato on the kitchen table. Naruto nodded his head at her grinning doing the same. He always loved it when his sister was demanding. It showed she cared about them. "Come on Hana-Chan, we can make bubbles with Nuri-san." He said grabbing Hana's hand.

"Okay, But I get to use him first!" Hanako replied dashing off eager to play with their bubble frog that they named Nuri-san. "Hay no fair! I wanted to play with him first!" Cried the boy rushing after his sister.

Nyakao sighed smiling before beginning her cake. She loved it. She loved her siblings at home with her. And the sounds of family. Life was almost peaceful.

Then she heard a crash and something breaking. "That better not be the vase again! You two!" She yelled.

"It wasn't!" The twins cried together. "Though if she finds out about the lamp She'll kill us." Naruto mumbled to his sister.

"What was that!" Nyakao cried hearing them perfectly. "N-Nothing!" The both cried. "Come on she'll kill us more if we don't clean ourselves." Hanako whispered afraid of her sister hearing them. She didn't know how her sister did it but she didn't want to get in trouble because of it.

Nyakao grinned to herself at her siblings' antics. Again. Almost peaceful.

* * *

Lee was getting his ass handed to him. Utterly Slammed into the dirt. He tried to block as Tetsu, his arch nemesis socked him one right in the jaw. His eyes welled up with tears, as he grits his teeth.

This always happened. Why? Why couldn't he fight back, why was he so weak? Why didn't the caretakers do anything about it?! He was in the back yard of the orphanage he'd been taken to three years ago, right in front of them, Suki-san was ten feet away from them and watching. But did she get up to stop them? No! She just watched gleefully as Tetsu landed blow after blow onto his cranium.

Why did they hate him so much! What did he do!

"Take this you bushy-brow freak!" Tetsu screamed kicking Lee in the gut making him scream.

Gods it hurt so much. Lee curled in on himself crying and trying to protect what little unbeaten part of his body was left.

"Don't ever come back here again! You hear me!" Tetsu yelled at him, giving him one more painful kick in the ribs before laughing and running off to play with his friends.

Soon enough after, His roommate had come over to him trying to help him up.

"Lee-san, are you ok?" She asked meekly her little four-year-old hands moving in circles on his back to sooth his pain.

"Fine." He coughed pushing himself to his feet swiping her hands away. A man never shows weakness in front of a woman. Men protected and comforted them, not the other way around.

"You're not fine, it looked like he really hurt you this time, Lee you got to tell somebody maybe they can-" He cut her off.

"Can what! Help, no one's going to help us, you saw how the caretaker, Suki-san, just stood there and watched. We're orphans no one gives a dam about us." He sniffed trying to hold in his tears. "I'm so weak, I can't even fight back...hic..."

The girl's eyes shimmered, "Lee-san."

Lee wiped his eyes with his tattered sleeves, "I'm going to t-town, you said Sougi needed new nappies right, I'll go get them for her." He replied.

The girl wiped her own eyes, as she watched her semi-friend walk away.

Lee stopped by their shared room to grab some money before making his way to the village.

Lee had been at that forsaken orphanage for almost three years. And he hated it, he hated it with a passion. If it wasn't for his roommate, he would have run away from the prison. She's was the only one that had been concerned about him. The only one that had stayed up with him when he had nightmares of his parent's deaths. The orphanage was horrible. Lee overheard two caretakes talking of getting rid of some infants, two twin babies by the sound of it.

The caretakes said that they didn't have enough room in the orphanage for the babies, and where going to send them to Kumo within the week.

Lee's heart constricted, and his breath going shallow. What! But...But.

But everyone knew what happened to orphan's in Kumo. They didn't live past a day.

How can anyone be that cruel?

Lee panicked, running to the woman, and begged the caretakers not to send them away, not to let anyone die anymore. They must have taken pity on him, because the two infants where dropped in his arms.

"If you want the dam spawns so much you take care of them!" The woman screamed and left the room.

His roommate, a girl with short brown hair in pigtails, came up to him as he stared at the air in shock.

"Uno. Daijōbu...?" She asked timidly. Lee's eyes shimmered. "Hic...No..I don't know..." He replied his arms tightening around the babe's as they cried. They had been awoken by the jolt of being thrust into Lee's arms.

"Oh...Um, what's their names?" She asked placing a hand on of the twins. "Ah, look they have them on their blankets, the blue one's, Miyuki, and the pink ones, Sougi. Arya, they must have mixed their names up, Miyuki is a girl's name and Sougi's a boy." She continued to talk, obviously trying to get his mind from what just happened.

He sniffed, taking a good look at the infants in his arms for the first time. They both where wrapped in blankets, one blue for the boy, and one pink for the girl. The boy had dark almost black hair, and brown eyes. While the girl had a lighter Chesnutt brown hair and black-gray eyes. They both where crying, but as soon as Lee rocked his body a little they calmed down.

"Ah, you go them to stop crying, most boys don't know how to do that." The girl said watching him cradle the children.

"My Kaa-san...Used to do it for me...When I was sad..."He replied.

"Mine too..." The girl replied solemnly then stuck her hand out to Lee.

"I'm Tenten, what's your name?"

"Lee, Rock Lee." He replied shifting the children to shake her hand.

"Well, Lee lets be good Nee-san, and Nii-san to these to Neh?"

"Hai." He replied.

Ever since that day, he and Tenten have been taking care of the twins. Lee did odd jobs around the village to pay for their food and cloths. The caretakers bluntly didn't even try to take care of them, as Lee and Tenten had to scavenge for themselves.

And if life wasn't even harder, Tetsu the orphanage bully and favorite of the caretakers, had set his sights on Lee. Being beaten up every day sucked, Lee hated being so weak. He wished he was strong like his Tou-san had been but he wasn't.

Sucking it up, Lee continued his trudge to the village, if he was lucky he could get some rice cakes that Tenten liked as well, they went on sale close to this time.

Mustering up the energy, Lee half jogged-limped, to the stand. The crowed was big, but he could crawl under them and sag the rice cakes. Paying for them, Lee finished his shopping then headed back home.

His side was starting to bruise he could tell as his breathing became a little labored.

One of these days, Lee wasn't going to be as weak as he is now, and he'd show Tetsu and those Caretakers. He'd show them.

Lee clenched his fist as he rounded the corner to the orphanage he bumped into something large and fell.

"Itai...Ow.."He cried holding his head.

"Well, Well, Well, look how decided to come back boys." He heard that snarky voice he'd taken a beating from not too long ago.

Lee's eyes widened as he looked up to so Tetsu and his Goons.

"Ready for round two, bushy-brow freak." The large kid crackled as he made a fist and swung at Lee.

Shit.

* * *

 _I desided to keep Lee becuase I just love him and he's adorable. Got to have my Lee-kun!_

 _Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter took a long time to finish. And I'm still adding more. So expect that in Chapter six. Hope you enjoy it._

 _Aiyaki_

* * *

Chapter Five

Lee groaned as he rolled over in his bed again. God Testu really did a number on him this time. For fucks sake. Owwwwe. An ice-cold rag was placed gently over his head. Opening his eyes, he saw his roommate Tenten smiling sadly at him.

"Thanks for the nappies Lee." She said fiddling with her hands. Lee groaned again and smiled giving a thumb up. "No problem." He smiled painfully before getting up. "I've got a job today. Weeding out Mr. Banja's farm. He'd said he pay me the genin rate. So, we can be okay for a while." Lee said rubbing his arms.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe I should go with?" Tenten asked looking at his bruises and grimacing.

"I'll be fine, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger right?" He replied grabbing his bicep which did have a little muscle on. Tenten shook her head good-naturedly.

"If you say so. I'm going to take the kids to the park today. Give them some fresh air. Meet you there after?" She asked tilting her head.

"Sure. I'll see you there. Bye Tenten-chan." He replied getting up out of bed and heading for the door.

He was already dressed so he didn't see the need to change. It's not like he had a second shirt anyway. "Bye Bye Lee-kun. Sougi Say Bye Bye." The girl replied holding up the brown-haired baby who was blinking up sleepily at them.

Lee shook his head smiling and left. Off to work he goes.

* * *

Nyakao slapped her hand over her alarm clock before it could go off. Blinking blurrily, she yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. She always hated getting up early. But training called and she couldn't train as hard as she wanted to once the kids got up. Rolling herself out of bed she quickly headed for the bathroom. Four A.m. shifted onto her alarm clock as she brushed her teeth and hair, pulling it up in a ponytail. She braided the tail before rapping it up in a bun then left her room to head down to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she grabbed a tomato from the center of the table. Eating quickly, she created a sealed bushinn to start the kids breakfast before head outside.

Nyakao started running the moment her feat left her front door. She did twenty laps around the compound every morning to build up strength in her legs afterword she used the many trees around her to do forty pull-ups adding monkey swings from tree to tree to flip herself around. This was Nyakao's warm up, since her family's compound was about three training grounds big doing twenty laps was equivalent to about five miles. And with weights on her legs she was certain it was even longer. Once she finished her warm up she moved to the far side of the compound with all the older houses where she had set up dummy's for taijutsu practice.

Getting into the rhythm of punching the dummy silly she parlayed and blocked when it rounded back on its hinges and kept hitting it. She thought about the coming day. Jiji had come for dinner the night before the celebrate the twin's birthday. Naruto and Hanako had a ball. They both loved the desert she made them and the sparklers Jiji brought them to play with. It was a fun time especially when Jiji had one of the his masked Anbu chase around the kids in play. Dog Anbu was such a sweetheart sometimes. He was one of the many that would watch them periodically and only allowed in the compound due to Jiji's trust in him.

Dog brought some candy for the kids and they were off the roof half the night. Till the fireworks in the village started. All in all, the Uzumaki family had a grand time with joy and cheer, something Nyakao's heart almost swelled over. That was how Naruto should have grown up originally and to see the change was miraculous.

Getting the kids to bed though was another matter after Jiji left. Smoking his pipe all smug like and leaving her two sugar high munchkins was counter reason to pay him back for the favor. She was sure she could get Kikuyu to hide a certain set of books Jiji loved.

Giggling to herself at the prospect she rounded on the dummy with a kick before pausing her training. Looking up at the sky she guessed it was a little after five she still had time to work on chakra training then.

Going up to a tree with nicks already on it she started running up it at fast pace. Tree climbing it was. She only started adding it to the regiment when she could finally stick things to herself always. And she had other training to build up her body first. Getting to her nick about fifty meters she kept going before reaching the top. Nyakao took a breath, hopping in place before slowing her feet to a stop. She proceeded to walk down the tree after that at a languid pace.

She was getting pretty good at this, if she didn't say so herself. Moving on to her next part of her training she stretched her body loosely before setting herself down crossed legged on the ground.

Breathing deeply, she meditated. Piling all her thoughts and worries in neat little file cabinets before reaching into her chakra system and pulling it out onto her skin.

The seals on her arms lit up before little blue chain links started to ooze out of them. They warped themselves in the air loosely rapping around her body and doing formations. She made on look like a flower, another a bunny, and more into all sorts of shapes. This was her chakra training. She wasn't battle ready but her chains where the only thing she knew that could be deadly. So, she wanted complete control over them and that meant training them in all sorts of ways till they were no longer able to just be chains but more. Like whips. Smooth and sharp and twice as piercing.

Letting her chains retract she got up and headed back to her family's house. It was time to wake up the kids for their Kata's and then breakfast.

Quietly she entered the house heading for Hanako's bedroom first. Most likely Naruto was with her since the twins where practically attached at the hip and Hanako had a bigger bed. Stepping into the girl's room she saw two little lumps bundled up in blankets snoring lightly.

Grinning she snickered when she noticed Hanako had her face attached to Naruto's hair and was drooling all over it.

Sigh her cute little siblings where adorable. "Wake up little monkey's." Nyakao said sweetly petting Hanako's hair. The Naruto groaned and rolled over to hug Hanako. Hanako just simply buried her head more into his hair. Both siblings simply continued to sleep without a care in the world.

Nyakao got a tick mark on her head.

Pulling the blanket back she unrolled it suddenly and dropped her two siblings on the ground with an oomph.

"Ugg!" "Hay!" "Nee-san!" Similar growls where heard as she rolled the rest of the blanket with her arm and placed it on the bed. Her siblings where glaring at her disdainfully from the ground.

"Good morning." Nyakao said grinning cheekily. Naruto growled pulling off his sleeping hat as Hanako groaned and laid back down on the floor closing her eyes.

"Nah ah ah! None of that. Get up you two." She commanded poking Hanako with her foot. Ruffling his hair Naruto grumbled before standing up from the floor. "I'm up, Hanako get up before she gets the water. Why do you have to wake us up like that every morning dattebayo." He complained stretching. His little frog shirt pulled up revealing his bare stomach before landing back down on his hips.

Hanako groaned again. "Because she likes to torture us. Stupid bossy-."

"Finish that sentence and you run laps again young lady." Nyakao said smiling sweetly her face shadowed. Hanako groaned again before getting up and stretching like Naruto. Naruto now more awake snickered and ruffled Hanako's wayward hair making it even more messy.

The red-haired girl gave her brother the evilest glare she could muster pursing her lips. "I am not afraid to burn you." She growled barely awake.

"Heheheh. Just making sure you awake imouto." Naruto grinned cheekily like Nyakao did a few minutes earlier and snatched his hand back. His eyes looked down to the girl's bracelet still on her arm just to be sure.

"Alright you two, get dressed we have katas to do." Nyakao said crossing her arms. Naruto smiled widely and gave Nyakao the puppy eyes. "Nee-san can we spar today?" He asked eagerly.

Hanako groaned again. Her brother twice as energic then her in the morning. Nyakao pretended to think placing her finger on her lips. "Mmmm. Maybe if your both downstairs and outside in ten minutes."

"Yatta! Come on Hana-Chan!" "Noooo. Please Nee-san do something!" Cried Naruto and Hanako. Naruto grabbed Hanako by the hand and started to drag the sleepy girl out the room.

"Naruto!" Groaned her sibling from the hallway. Nyakao snickered watching her sibling's antics. Hanako wasn't a morning person what so ever and didn't start to be her cheerful self-till later in the day while Naruto as soon as he was up he was up. Smiling and eager to start the day.

She had a feeling that her sister when she was older wouldn't start the day without coffee or tea. She chuckled to herself before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Her bushinn waved from the counter unemotionally. Breakfast would be ready in about half an hour it looked like so she had plenty of time to whip her siblings into shape.

Moving over to the living room she sat down on a pillow in front of her parent's pictures. Placing her hands together, after she lit the incense, she sent a silent prayer for their wellbeing and to watch over them before she felt two little ones sitting down next to her silently.

Opening one blue eye she smiled when her siblings had their own hands together in prayer. Naruto was listing all the things he wanted and what was happening recently softly to himself while Hanako just had her eyes closed possibly sleeping if she didn't know better.

Smiling at her siblings she got up, bowed and headed outside to wait for siblings to be done.

Surprisingly it was Hanako that had come out of the house first. She was wearing a pink kimono that used to belong to their mother when she herself was younger, a green obi, black mesh tights and standard flats. Her hair was up in two low pigtails complimenting her deadpanned expression.

Nyakao quirked her eyebrow and looked at her watch on her arm. Naruto had two more minutes and he wouldn't get his spar today. Well maybe he would she grinned it was always fun to knock him on his ass.

"Where's Naruto?" Nyakao asked as Hanako jumped down from the porch and started her stretches.

"Still telling Papa and Mama about yesterday. He really liked the fireworks and he wanted to ask if they would make you teach him to make things go big boom." The red-haired girl recited as if from a script. She probably had to listen to half his list of wishes while praying.

Nyakao chuckled and corrected the girl's form before going back to her own stretches. Just on the dot Naruto came speeding out the back door hopping off the porch in a rush.

"I'm Not Late!" He cried panting. He was wearing one of their father's old white jackets with a red swirl on the back, an orange t-shirt Nyakao had bought him a few weeks ago, and white jean like shorts with close toed black training shoes.

Nyakao grinned and looked at her watch. "I don't know I pretty sure this says one minute after." She taunted playfully.

Naruto's face dropped. "Nee-san! Please, Please, Please. It's just one minute! Dattebayo." He cried holding his hands together in a begging motion.

Nyakao shook her head pulling a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Well I guess just this once. But you better get started on your stretches now or you're not going to be limbered up for your Katas."

Grinning Naruto gave a fast nod. "You're the best Nee-san!" He cried before starting his stretches falling in sync with his younger sister.

Nyakao huffed and shook her head. Stupidly cute siblings. Can't live with them can't live without them.

Gosh she loved her family. She grinned and continued to correct the kids forms every once and a while.

Life was good.

* * *

Later in the morning Sarutobi Hiruzen groaned over stacks of paperwork. Nyakao Uzumaki sat next to his desk on a red plushy pillow drinking a cup of tea with a smug grin on her face.

"Your evil." Groaned Sarutobi glaring at the girl. The long blonde haired girl chuckled taking another sip of her tea.

"It's your own fault you kept them where she could find them." She replied pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

As if by magic Sarutobi's secretary came marching in with a huff and dumped an even bigger stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Kikuyu! Wait! I didn't mean-." He never got to finish is sentence as the secretary left the room in a march and slammed the door on him.

The Hokage zoned his eyes over to the child and glared. "You just had to show her the one that looked like her didn't you." He growled placing his hands on his head.

Nyakao giggled and gave him an apologetic expression. "I seriously didn't know you had pictures of the girls of the books in them. And that one looked suspiciously like her. Sorry Jiji."

The older man sighed whimsically. "It was my own fault I guess. There be no dealing with her now."

Nyakao giggled again taking another sip of tea. "So Jiji why'd you want to see me today? I don't like leaving Naru and Hana at the park for long even with your Anbu supervision."

Sarutobi sighed again before setting aside his paperwork and turning his chair towards the younger girl. "Nyakao, I wanted to talk to you about somethings. Your already six and even you know that your way ahead of those already so I think you should be thinking about entering- "

"No. No way Jiji." The girl said cutting him off. Her cheerful demeanor suddenly turned into an ice-cold fortress.

"But you know your more than ready I don't understand why you refuse to enter the academy don't you want to help your village?" He replied fully prepared with his speech. They'd had this discussion before.

"No. Naruto and Hanako are not even four yet. I will not leave them at home alone. And you know how I feel about the village." Nyakao replied crossing her arms.

"I know how you feel about some of the citizens but not all of Konohagakure is bad. I'm not saying you have to be a ninja but you won't even go to the civilian school to finish your education." Sarutobi said pulling the girls arms down to uncross them.

"I don't need too. Give me a graduating test for the civilian school right now and I promise you I would pass. I don't see the point. And I have till I am nine to enter the academy if I chose to. Jiji the same for Naruto and Hanako. And I don't want you trying to goad your way in to get them to go either. It'll be their choice. As it's mine." Nyakao said firmly pulling her arms away from the man.

Sarutobi sighed feeling he was slowly losing the battle. One thing was for sure the girl was right. It was her choice and if she didn't want to go now then she didn't want to go. Still so much potential she had. He couldn't let her squander it.

"Alright. I'll ask again next year. But I want you to think about it Nyakao really think about what you're doing with your life. You can't support your siblings forever and without a proper education your jobs with be limited." He replied wishing his granddaughter was less of an adult and more of the child she represented.

She was truly beyond her years. But that was to be expected. She was raising two children after all.

"Promise me you'll think about it Ny-chan" He said using his eyes to plead with the girl. Nyakao's face softened before she gave him a sad smile. "I will Jiji. I will."

* * *

After Nyakao's talk with the Hokage she headed back towards Konoha Chizu Park to meet back up with the kids. She was in a pensive mood. She took what Jiji said very seriously. He was right. She did need to think about her and her family's future. Especially regarding what she remembered of it. The past few years she'd put her past memoires on a back burner because she needed to focus on her family first and foremost. But that left her with a gap. She had all that time and she could have warned people or changed things. But that wouldn't do either. Then she wouldn't know for sure if the future would pan out the same. But it wasn't a story anymore this was her life, her family's life, Naruto's life. She couldn't let it end up like the clusterfuck it was to begin with. On top of all that crap, she had taking care of the kids, training, finances, the fucking villagers, the impending Uchiha coup, more training, gardening, and just about anything else her life threw at her.

Sometimes it sucked to be a prodigy.

Passing some running children and glaring adults, grow the fuck up people, Nyakao finally found her two siblings playing in a sandbox with Anbu Dog's help. Dog had a blue sand pale on his head silver hair poking out of it with a shovel in hand. Hanako was next to him on the left, one hand bracelet free as she turned little indents of the sand into glass. Naruto was across from her on Dog's left making a mini shinobi army to invade the castle. It was the most adorable sight.

Taking out the camera she always kept on her she snapped a quick pick of the scene before hiding it. Blackmail for later, Happy memories for the win.

"Naru-Chan, Hana-Chan, did you build a castle without me?" Nyakao gasped feigning surprise and hurt on her face. Her sister gave her an unamused look before grinning and nodding. Naruto jumped up smiling widely sand in his hair. Someone was having a good time.

"Ny-nee-san!" Naruto said running up to glomp her. "Neh! Neh! We played tag then Hana got bored so Dog-Nii-san got us some pales to play with in the sand, I'm making an army and Hana's making glass and Dog-Nii-san has the castle he's the King Dattebayo, so He got to wear the crown and I'm the night so I command the army and Hana's the princess she makes the castle look pretty. Come see! Come see!" He spoke rapidly pulling her hand reverting to his more childish self.

Nyakao giggled. "I see Naruto calm down dear. How much candy have you had today?" She asked eyeing Dog's mask he knew better then to give the already hyperactive jitterbug more sugar, cause that's what they all needed. A hyperactive little brother who never stops bouncing off of everything. Even now the boy's feet kept skipping in place trying to get the girl to move over to their creation.

"Not much just two candy bars, oh and some suckers like four, And a dango pop, oh and ice cream. Dog-Nii-san's the greatest why don't you let us have sweets more often?" The blonde exclaimed in excitement.

Nyakao gave Dog a good hard stare. The man had the decency to take his pale off and hold his hands up in surrender. Nyakao was sure he was laughing at the situation he created for her.

Hanako came up over to her left and gave her a side armed hug after replacing her bracelet. "Naru's been like that for almost an hour, I stopped after the suckers." Hanako said smiling much more calm than her brother.

Nyakao sighed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright you munchkins, let's get you home to sleep the sugar off. Dog-san I expected better from you."

The man just shrugged obviously grinning from behind his mask. "Sleep, what! No, I could play for hours I'm not tired Nee-san I don't want a nap today. I want to play." Naruto said jumping around and pouting.

Nyakao gave him her calm face. "Naruto, I know you want to play but as soon as you run out of energy you know you're going to crash and I'd rather have that in your bed then on the ground."

"But I want to play!" He wined bouncing in place. "We don't get to come to the park often and I like it here, why can't we stay please Nee-san please pretty please." He asked giving her the puppy eyes.

Nyakao frowned. He knew better than to pull that with her too often. He met his quota for the day after all.

Nyakao sighed. "Naruto, if you can stand still for five minutes then we can stay but if not then we go home. Do you understand?" She said sternly she didn't like teaching him lessons or Hanako for the matter but someone had to do it.

The boy's frown turned into a hundred watt smile before he did one last jump from the ground. "I understand. I'll be still, still as a ninja, still as a tree, trees are cool, like tomatoes, tomatoes are cool and-."

"No talking either young man." Nyakao reprehended. "It still count's as moving." She said more gently.

Naruto shut his trap and nodded before going absolutely still.

Nyakao started counting the seconds in her head.

Forty-five.

Sixty-seven

One hundred and twenty-three

At almost three minutes Naruto finally caved surprising Nyakao that he lasted so long. "You see," She said sighing as Naruto's eyes started to fill with tears. "Come now I'm sure you can play at home after you've calmed down."

"B-But we never come to the park." He whispered his head down dejected. "Please Nee-san." Naruto said in a heartbreaking voice.

Nyakao almost caved right then and there. Her baby brother was sad and it was her fault but gosh dammit he knew better then to eat so much candy.

"Naruto I'm sorry but-." She was cut off.

"No, you're not! You never take us to the park! And you always make rules, rules, rules! I wanna stay and play and have fun! You just want to be bossy all the time! I hate you Nee-san!" Naruto yelled tears streaming down his eyes before he ran off into the park.

Nyakao stared after him in shock. Naruto never got upset like that. Ever. He hated her. What. What. Nyakao's heart gave a painful twinge. She lifted her dead eyes over to Dog speechless.

Hanako stared after her brother in shock as well her jaw dropped several degrees. She understood where her brother was coming from. They didn't get a lot of time out of the compound because of Nee-san's rules on leaving it. She said it was for their protection, keep the villagers from hurting them before they could fight back after all. So, they lived a sheltered life but it didn't

mean it wasn't fun or that she hated her Nee-san for it. She loved her Nee-san and Hanako knew Naruto did too. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Naruto, you Baka.

Dog stared back at the young heiress completely speechless as well. It wasn't like he talked much to begin with but still his posture showed he was shocked at the situation as much as Nyakao was.

Nyakao stared in silence before it registered in her brain that Naruto was gone. In the park. With no Anbu to protect him. In a village that hated him most of all.

Shitshitshitshit!

Snapping into movement Nyakao started running after him. "Dog-san, I'll take east you take west! Keep Hanako safe! I'm going after him!" She yelled taking off her flipflops as she ran after him. She knew it was a bad idea to wear her kimono today!

* * *

Naruto ran like his life depended on it as fat tears streamed down his face. Nee-san didn't understand! For once he just wanted to stay outside! Not be stuck at home as Nee-san and Hanako go shopping. Not be told he can't leave because the villager's where meanies! He didn't see the problem. He'd been out before and none of the villagers did anything other than the occasional glare and before that he couldn't remember. True he was with his Nee-san and Anbu, but they shouldn't matter, right? And He couldn't really control himself right now. He needed to get the energy out and the only way to do that was to play, run around and have some fun. Why didn't Nee-san understand that! He didn't want to be cooped up at home all the time! He wanted to see the village! Find out why Nee-san said they where meanies! If he just talked to them he was sure that he could-.

Naruto jerked back as he ran into someone causing him to fall harshly on the ground. "Itai!" He groaned rubbing his head before looking up at the person he ran into.

It was an older man, with long dark brown hair, chiseled face and wearing a blue yukata. "Sorry Mister, I didn't see you there." Naruto said getting up.

The man glowered at him and spit at him. "Of course, you didn't." He said before walking over to two people, a woman and child, who must have been his family. "Come Momoki, we don't want you assorting yourself with this monster." The man said dragging his family away. Monster? Naruto thought. Was that man talking about him?

Naruto looked around and noticed other family's where hurriedly gathering up their children and leaving. One family passed by him with glares.

"Hay. Wait Lady." Naruto said to a woman and her daughter that was passing him. "Why is everyone leaving?" He asked using his polite voice Nee-san taught him.

The woman froze and clutched her daughter tighter. "D-don't hurt us!" She cried in fright backing away from him.

"Hurt you?" Naruto repeated dumbly. The woman shivered and ran past him hiding her daughters face into her shirt.

"Hay wait. I don't understand!" Naruto called reaching out his hand. Monster. That man called him a monster and that lady. She was afraid of him. He was only a kid. What could he do to them. He wasn't a monster. Right?

As Naruto was debating this he saw a group of unattended children playing in the swings. They weren't afraid of him like that lady. Maybe he could play with them.

Smiling he ran over to the children. "Hay!" Naruto called excited. "Can I play with you guys?" He asked the closest one a boy with tan hair and a frown.

The boy looked over to Naruto and shrugged. "If want sure, Tetsu-nii is hogging all the swings though so I don't know if you'll get a try." He replied fiddling with a rock pointing to a dark-skinned kid with a fro.

"That's fine! My name's Naruto! What's yours?" He asked bouncing on his feet. Yay! Maybe this kid could be his new friend instead of just Hanako. He loved his sister but sometimes she was scary. Like using her powers on the bath to make it super-hot scary, then asking if he wanted her to wash his back with no bracelet on, scary. Naruto almost shivered at the thought.

"Futa. That's Natsu, with the brown hair, Tetsu-nii and Omai in the glasses." The boy replied bending down and picking up some more rocks.

"Nice! Hay what you doing with all those rocks?" Naruto asked smiling again. The boy grinned and motioned him over like he had a secret.

"Tetsu-nii has a rival." He said softly grinning. Naruto frowned confused. "Yeah so why would you need rocks though?" He asked.

"Well, Tetsu-nii's rival is a freak, so where gathering rocks to through at him." The boy replied casually.

That didn't sound very nice, Naruto thought. Actually, he voiced it. "That doesn't sound very nice. What this kid do?"

Futa shrugged grinning. "Nothing, he had super caterpillar eyebrows and always has a dumb look on his face. So, Tetsu-nii decided he was going to take care of him, but the boy wouldn't let him. So, he became Tetsu-nii's rival instead." Futa replied.

"But did the kid need taken care of?" Naruto asked not liking these kids by the second. Nee-san always said to not be a bully and that's what these guys sounded like.

Futa frowned and glared at Naruto. "Yeah if Tetsu-nii said he did, we don't ask questions."

Naruto frowned some more. "But why don't you ask questions?" He asked genially confused, Nee-san always told him to ask questions it was what helped someone learn after all.

Futa glared some more at Naruto. "Why do you ask so many questions? We don't that's all there is to it." He replied picking up his rocks and stuffing them in his shorts.

"Yea-But-." Naruto was cut off by a tall short haired woman running up to the five of them.

"Tetsu, Natsu, Futa, Omai! Get away from him!" She demanded glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked up at her confused. Wait what?

"What's the matter Suki-nee-chan." Tetsu said coming over to the woman next to Futa. The woman counted her children mentally before glaring at Naruto again.

"You are not to play with this heathen he is a freak!" She said pulling on Omai's shirt making him fall off the swings.

Tetsu looked over at Naruto confused. "What makes you say that Suki-nee-Chan?" He asked crossing his arms and glaring at Naruto as well.

"He is a heathen and uncouth and a monster beyond hope." She replied in spite.

Naruto cringed and looked at the lady sadly. That was mean to say.

Futa glared at Naruto seaming to make up his mind. "Tetsu-nii he was asking a lot of questions about you." Futa said selling Naruto out.

Tetsu cocked his head and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Was he, well if he's a freak shouldn't we put him out of his misery?" The boy asked looking up at Suki.

Suki hurriedly looked around her before looking back at Tetsu and nodded. "Yes, you should but you didn't hear that from me." She replied turning her back on the boys.

Tetsu-nii grinned before holding his head over to Futa gaining a rock. "Well then time to die freak." He said grinning and hurling a rock at Naruto.

The rock hit him in the arm making Naruto cry out. "Ow! Hay stop it!" He said trying to dodge the others that all their boys started to through at him.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Big nose!" The boys chanted throwing more and more rocks at Naruto. Soon it became too hard to dodge all of them and Naruto was crouching trying to keep them from hitting his face.

"Alright boys I think you've taught him his lesson, let's go before the police come." Suki said just as Tetsu-nii threw on last rock hitting Naruto in his shin.

"Kay, Suki-Nee-Chan." The kids repeated leaving Naruto crouched on the ground sporting bruises.

Tears had already started a stream flow down his eyes as he slowly stood up. He didn't understand. Why where they mean to him? Why was he a monster?

What did he do?

Shaking his head, he turned around and ran into the forest. They wouldn't be able to find him there, they couldn't hurt him there. His home was in a forest. So, it should be safer, there right?

Naruto ran until finally he ran out of breath and had to catch it. Naruto leaned back onto the grass looking up at the clouded sky. It matched him mood. He'd done a bad thing. He wanted to go home. He told Nee-san he hated her. She must hate him now too. Just like those people. They hated him. And he didn't know why.

Would Nee-san throw rocks at him too? Naruto pictured his older sister's smiling face as she made his favorite dinner. Chastising him for trying to eat the Raman to fast. Making him wash his hair, practicing Kata's, learning to read, bedtime stories, drinking hot chocolate in the winter with Hanako. Sleeping on the couch. Welts of water streamed down his face not knowing if they originated from the sky or the boy himself.

I wanna go home. Naruto cried rolling over and curling up in a ball.

Before he knew it, the boy fell asleep rain drops mixing in with his tears.

* * *

 _Review Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Is it just me or is it getting harder and harder to wright. I already have what I want to put down in my mind just getting on the screen is like pulling teeth._

 _Well I hope you guys Enjoy this chapter. It took me pulling my hair to get it down. I'm going to try to progress the story faster in the next few chapters be ready guys it might take me some time but I'll get it._

 _Enjoy_

 _Aiyaki_

* * *

Chapter Six

Tenten smiled at Miyuki as he blew baby bubbles with his milk. One thing was for sure, her adoptive siblings where the cutest babes around. Giggling she kissed his stomach before turning to watch Sougi crawling on her blanket.

After Lee left Tenten went about her day as normal, doing her chores at the orphanage, packed herself a lunch and baby bag for the twins, and headed out to the park for some good old sunshine.

Though, she frowned looking up at the sky, it might start raining. Konoha usually had great weather but soon it would be getting to the rain season, it might have come early this year.

Looking back over to Sougi she made sure her sister wasn't going to fall off the playground platform they were picnicking on. Tenten sighed pushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She'd need to find something to use to pull it back her hair, it was really starting to get long.

Feeling a tug, Tenten looked back at the babe in her lap who had suddenly grasped a lock of her hair. Sighing she smiled sadly at Sougi letting him play with her fingers as he sucked on his bottle. She missed her family. It was weird being an orphan. Tenten was still getting used to it, and sometimes on her walk home she would see her family's old shop know instead of Higurashi Weapons it was Konoha General Store. She wondered if she would even get the plot back when she came of age.

She doubted it. The bank might have taken possession of it when her parents died. But she didn't remember much about that.

Tenten was at the point in her life where she didn't know what to do. She had Lee, he was a great friend and roommate, and the twins where great to have fun with, but she felt lost.

Because what's a four-year-old to do when all you love was ripped from you. See her parents didn't die from the Kyuubi's attack like Lee's. No, someone she didn't know who, had decided to put a hit on her family and when her parents left the village on a market run one year ago, they never came back. And she was sent to the orphanage.

Tenten didn't like the orphanage. The blatant favoritism was a huge factor. And the bullies. Lee wasn't the only one that got beat up for no reason. Though Lee didn't know it. Tenten made sure to not worry her friend because he already did so much for her and the twins. So, the most she could do was put on a smiling face and take care of the kids after all.

Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could imagine like all of them where almost a family.

Wouldn't that be something. And they'd have a big house and a garden and she could open her families shop again. Tenten sighed before opening her eyes again. It was fun to dream but that was all it ever could be. A dream. Who would ever adopt four children with no relation anyway.

Burping Miyuki she looked back over to Sougi just in time to see the girl crawl over the edge of the platform.

"Sougi!" She screamed in panic rushing over to the edge. There her little sister was giggle gayly at a long blonde haired girl panting heavily. "Gotcha." She said clutching the babe to her frame. Blue eyes met Hazel as she looked up to stare at the other girl.

"Hay." The blonde girl said lamely. "This belong to you?" She asked hitching up the child in her direction. Panic slowly dissipating Tenten took a few deep breaths to calm her heartrate. That scared the living daylights out of her.

"Y-yes! Thank you so much!" She replied bending down to jump off the platform. "I'm Tenten. Thank you so much for Catching Sougi." Tenten said safely landing with Miyuki on the ground.

The girl smiled. "No problem, I happened to be running by and saw her teetering off. No harm done." She replied handing Sougi to Tenten's free arm.

Tenten clutched her sibling to herself in relief. That was way to close. Nodding the blonde girl scanned her eyes around the playground as if she was looking for something.

"You haven't seen a blonde boy, about this tall, spikey hair around, here have you?" She asked with a tightness in her voice.

"Blonde boy, well a kid did run past a while ago but- "Tenten didn't get to finish as the girl interrupted her.

"Did you see which way he went?!" She asked her eyes showing panic.

"Yeah, towards the swing sets. Why do- "Tenten didn't get to finish again as the girl started running in that direction.

"Thank you so much I'll make it up to you someday!" She screamed. It was then that Tenten finally noticed the attire of the girl.

"Wait! You're not wherein any shoes!" She exclaimed in shock. Tenten stared as the blonde streak vanished behind the tree line.

What a weird girl. She didn't even get to thank her properly.

Hugging her siblings to herself she sighed. A drop of rain just hit her nose making her frown. It was best to head back home then. Before the kids got sick.

Gathering up her things Tenten strapped her siblings back in their sling and headed towards the orphanage.

She hoped the girl finds that kid, with the way the weather was turning she hoped it was fast.

* * *

Where! Where! Not here! Shit! Nyakao winced as she cut her foot on some sharp rocks. Ignoring the pain, she continued running pulsing chakra in her legs. After getting a general direction from the brunette girl she searched the whole area.

And she still hasn't found him. Nyakao was beyond panicking now. Tears already started falling down her face. Where the fuck was her brother!

Passing some kids Nyakao almost kept going if not for their conversation. Stopping she ranged her ears to hear them better pulsing chakra in them.

"Wow that kid was lame." One of them said. Another one that was tossing a rock up and down replied. "Yeah, He didn't even fight back like Bushy brows. What a crybaby." He said.

"Well least we taught that freak a lesson right!" Another cheered. "Shhh! All of you! Do you want the police to find out!" A woman that was walking with them said.

"Why? Suki-nee-chan. You said that kid was a monster so what's us beating in up have to matter?" The one with the rock said. "Blondie just got what he deserved right. Just like Bushy brows will when we get home. Ready, aim, fire!" He said making a swooshing sound throwing the rock at a tree.

"Just like that kid. Nee-Chan do you think I got him good?" The kid asked the woman. "Yes, you did, I'm sure he learned his lesson. But we never speak of this again alright. It's our secret." She whispered to the boys.

"Kay Suki-Nee-Chan!" They replied before walking out of range.

Nyakao felt like killing them. There was no doubt they were talking about her brother. Seething rage almost consumed her but she couldn't let it. If what they said her brother was attacked by those heathens. He might have run away somewhere he felt safe if they were able to hurt him. Which she hoped didn't because she'd be repaying the favor if she ever met those kids and that Suki-nee-Chan woman. What kind of person sends kids to threw rocks at a child anyway. To her that seemed like the real monster.

She'd kill them later. She needed to find her brother now. Where would he go if he was scared? Somewhere safe. Like home. Looking around she noticed the Chizu forest to her left. Holy fuck she was so stupid.

The sky gave a roar before pelting Nyakao with water. Running into the forest Nyakao pumped chakra in her legs again as she took to the trees.

Where is he?

Jumping around the forest she finally noticed a small clearing a little way off. There! A blonde head of hair.

Jumping down into the clearing Nyakao's heart spread with relief. Naruto's sleeping form was a few yards in front of her. His chest moving up and down as he slept.

Oh god. He was alright. The sheer weight of that fact shuttered in her heart. Tears flowed freely down her face. She took a step forward but stopped. _"Nee-san I hate you!"_ Rang in her mind. He didn't mean those words, right? Did he really hate her? Clutching her shirt Nyakao tried to think of all the times she had to punish Naruto. Was she too harsh. Did keeping him home most of the time make him feel trapped?

Thoughts of doubt spouted up in her mind. More and more she could think of times where Naruto could have gained the notion of hating her.

What did she do? If he hated her would she have to drag him home? For his own good. Good God she didn't want to have to do that. She just wanted to hold her brother and protect him. She loved him and Hanako so much that it even the notion of either of them hating her stabbed her heart in the chest like hot iron sword.

Thunder boomed loudly making the rain get thicker.

Naruto groaned. Nyakao froze. Before she could hide he'd sat up and spotted her.

Blue met blue eyes in a stare off. Nyakao's dripped tears. She took a step towards him. "N-Naruto." She said softly trying not to frighten him.

Naruto's eyes misted over. "Ny-nee-san." He croaked. His voice undid her and before she knew her body moved on its own. Her brother gasped as she hugged him to her body.

Oh, god he was safe. He was safe. She repeated to herself cradling him. "Ny-nee-san!" Naruto cried his own tears falling. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said!" He ranted clutching her kimono.

Nyakao sobbed running her hands through his hair. "Nee-san?" Naruto said staring at his sister. Nyakao clutched him before pulling back to wipe at his eyes.

"Naruto." She kissed his brow placing her forehead on his. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing her rose to his.

"Sorry? Nee-san I should be the one-." Naruto trailed off is face confused. Nyakao shook her head softly humming. "You right. I shouldn't make you stay at home. All I can ask is for forgiveness. You had every right to say what you said." She replied a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Nee-san. Your crying." Naruto said catching her tears. "I'm relieved." Nyakao replied smiling. "Relieved?" He repeated her his eyes watching hers intently. "Yes. I'm happy you're alright."

"But after what I said?" He asked thickly.

Nyakao closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again. "It doesn't matter. You can hate me all you want. But as long as you're alright. Your safe. Your happy. I couldn't care less." She said placing her hand over his heart. "I made Mama a promise to take care of you and Hanako. But I didn't' promise her I'd love you as much as I do. I didn't promise her I'd worry for you every waking moment. I didn't promise her that I'd go to heaven and hell and back again just to make you happy. You and Hanako mean the world to me. Naruto. So, you can hate me. You can despise me. But I will always love you. I will always protect you. Because you're my little ototo." She finished fat sobs running through her body.

"Ny-nee-san." Naruto said in relief. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you! I love you! You're the best Nee-san!" He cried hugging her. The siblings clutched each other regardless to the rain against their beings.

After a while a cough interrupted their hug session. Looking behind her Nyakao saw Dog-san with a tear-eyed Hanako clutched to his person.

"Hanako!" Naruto cried standing up out of the mud dragging Nyakao with him.

"Naruto." Hanako cried hiccupping. "You Baka! We've been looking everywhere for you!" She said jumping down from Dog-san. She marched over and clapped Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for Hanako!" He cried clutching his growing bump. "For worrying me and Nee-san Baka!" She growled before pulling him into a hug.

"Hanako?" Naruto said confused. "Just shut up and take the it." She replied hiccupping. Nyakao shook her head at her siblings.

Looking up at Dog-san she mouthed Thank you. He nodded tilting his head as if to say sorry. Nyakao took it as an apology and moved over to her siblings hugging both to her torso.

"Nee-san!" they cried together. "Oh, I love both of you so much!" She joked tickling them. "Nee-san! No Cheater!" They both yelled laughing.

Life was good.

* * *

"Achoo!" Nyakao sneezed and grimaced. "That's what you get for staying out in the rain so long." Dog-san said tending to Nyakao's cut foot with a cotton ball and chopsticks.

"Ow!" She winced pulling her foot back when Dog-san it a tender spot. "Sorry." He replied monotonously dabbing at the wound.

"It's okay." Nyakao replied shivering even with her blanket on her shoulders. "It was worth it though." She continued watching as Dog finished rapping her foot.

"Mmmm. Yes, it was." Dog nodded. "Are you still cold?" He asked not getting up from his kneeling position.

"Yeah a little. But I'll be fine." Nyakao replied smiling softly. Sounds of playful banter was heard throughout the house from the bathroom. Naruto and Hanako no doubt making a mess in their bath.

"You should take a bath as well." Dog-san said standing up. He headed to the closet and pulled out one of Nyakao's thicker blankets to drape over the girl.

"I will after I tuck Naru and Hana to bed." She replied snuggling into the new warmth. Dog came around the couch and sat down on the floor.

"Just make sure your taking care of yourself too. Hokage-sama wouldn't want you to get sick." Dog replied emotionlessly.

Nyakao smiled and gave her silent protector a gleeful look. "It almost sounds like you care." She said offhandedly.

"I do." Dog said his voice thick. "I'm sorry for earlier. If I hadn't spoiled him he wouldn't have-."

Nyakao cut him off. "It's not your fault. I think Naruto's just growing up. It was bound to happen anyway. So, don't beat yourself up over it."

Dog bowed his head wisps of gray hair falling over his mask. "Forgive me." He said softly.

Nyakao sighed and got up off the couch to walk over to him. Kneeling, she lifted his mask up so she could see his face. A second mask covered face met her sight, one brown eye swimming with emotion.

"There is nothing to forgive." She replied her voice soft. Dog stared at his charge before replacing his mask and nodding. He got up and headed for the door.

Nyakao sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Come home when you're ready. Kashi-Nii-San."

Dog-san stopped and tilted his head towards her. "I will one day."

"It's a promise then." Nyakao replied going back to snuggle in her couch.

* * *

Lee grunted as he pulled another weed from the mud. That made the last of them. He sighed wiping his brow smearing it with dirt.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse with huge drops of rain pelting his form. The light to Mr. Banja's house turned on and his sliding door opened.

"Lee! Come inside before your soaked. You've done enough for today!" The older man called his cane rattling in the air.

"Coming. Just let me grab the trash and I'll right there!" Lee called back giving his temporary employer thumbs up.

Picking up the bag of weeds Lee hauled it to the compost pile and dumped it. Wiping his hands, he picked up his trash bag and headed back to Mr. Banja's house.

"Lee, you really didn't need to stay so late, I could have finished the rest tomorrow. Your clothes are all soaked." The older man chastised him covering the boy in a towel.

Lee laughed and rubbed his nose free of dirt. "It's fine, Mr. Banja. I like helping out and you promised the genin rate today so I wanted to make sure to get the job done extra good!"

"Extra well." Mr. Banja corrected. "Right, I'll get your pay, stay here and dry yourself off. Wouldn't want you to get sick now would we."

"Kay! Thanks again Mr. Banja! You're really helping me out!" Lee said rubbing himself down with the towel. Mr. Banja waved his hand at the boy and picked up an enclosed envelope and a basket from the hallway table.

"It's more like the other way around son. I'm getting too old to pull out those pesky buggers." Mr. Banja replied hobbling back to the boy.

"Now I packed a little something extra for all your hard work and here's your pay. If you come back tomorrow I'm making fish pie for lunch and need my gutters cleared out. Do as well as you did today and I'll pay you double. You do better work than half the genin in this village anyway." The old man smiled handing over the envelope and basket.

"Yosh! Thanks a lot Mr. Banja! Tenten will love these. Your pork buns are her favorite!" Lee cried his eyes sparkling at the steaming basket.

"Hahahah! I know! You tell your friend she's free to come by anytime. I need to pass on my wife's recipe to someone one of these days! Might as well be her, since she loves them so much." The man chuckled taking the wet towel from Lee to put in the laundry later.

"Sure thing! I'll be here bright and early tomorrow!" Lee said bowing at the man. "Thanks so much for the work!"

"No problem. No problem. You take a bath when you get back home. I don't want my number one employee getting sick alright." Mr. Banja replied patting Lee on the head.

"Yosh! I'll take one right when I get home! Thanks again!" Lee said running out the door into the rain.

"See you tomorrow Lee-kun!" Mr. Banja called waving. He chuckled at the boy's energy and closed the door to his house.

"That boy gets more and more like his father each day." Mr. Banja smiled looking up at the photo of a big browed man and his genin team on the wall.

"Toshiro. You'd be so proud." He said sighing sadly and headed to bed. Now if only he could get up the stairs without hurting his back.

* * *

Review Please! Leave ideas if you have any I'd appreciate some inspiration


	7. Author's Note

Dear Fans and reader's of my stories on .

I'll be moving to Archive of your own from now on fan fiction. net .

It's no cause of not being a great site or even anyone stealing my work. I just had a lot happen to me over this year.

My family had a fire. It made us lose our home. In this I had lost a lot of my work. I became depressed and didn't feel like continuing my work or even writing in general.

I joined a University and then college became really hard to keep up with so I didn't really have time to work on Fan-fiction either.

So I am sorry.

Now I've taken a step back.

I've decided to start over.

I've looked at my most valued story by my fans and started it over on AO3. It's slow going. And the chapter's might be once a week because of school and work. But I'm going to try. I've change a lot of things from the original story line already.

So I hope my readers still fallow me and continue to be my wonderful friends.

Thanks so much for the support.

Sincerely,

Aiyaki.

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑


End file.
